Have I Ever?
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Shaak Ti has to deal with saving the world. In addition to a crushed love she is desperate to hide, a headstrong Padawan, and her greatest enemy. Is that too much to ask from one Togruta? Fill in the blank. Shaak Ti X Mace Windu
1. Chapter 1

Rain. Shaak Ti hated being outside in it.

The constant drum of the raindrops against her tall, curving montrals drove her insane. She hated this mission to Centares and all the rain that came with it. This entire planet should be damned to the darkest depths of hell and-

"Master Ti?"

Shaak Ti sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing, Ahsoka," she muttered. "But the rain on my horns is driving me out of my mind…"

Ahsoka, a Togruta as well, smiled and tapped her own horns. "Don't remind me," she said ruefully. "Well, at least it's even…if it was an uneven spit, I don't know what I would do."

Ahsoka Tano was Shaak Ti's Padawan at the time. She was a young Togruta, so her horns were shorter than Shaak Ti's, but they were horns all the same. Ahsoka was in her teens, and still getting used to herself and Jedi life, but she showed immense promise as a Jedi. Shaak Ti had agreed to take her on as a Padawan because they were of the same race, and because Shaak Ti was looking for a Padawan who she could train and also form a bond with. Adolescence was always hard for Togrutas, and Shaak Ti knew she needed to help Ahsoka along the way. It always helped to have someone who understood what one was going through to be around and rein in the hormones.

"So…bored yet?" Ahsoka asked, glancing over at Shaak Ti. The two were on a mission to Centares to investigate a new disturbance in the Force, and so far, they had been sitting in the rain outside a house for…hours, at best.

"I was bored four and a half minutes after we sat down. And I was miserable the second it started raining. I was wet all over six seconds after it started, and soaked through fourteen seconds after the rain started. Any more questions?"

Ahsoka managed a small laugh. "No, thank you. But I would like to share that, since I have on many less layers than you, I was soaked through four seconds after it started pouring, and miserable about that time."

"You know, you really shouldn't dress like such a skank."

Ahsoka feigned hurt. "Hey, only the top is kinda…revealing…" she muttered. She glanced down at her soaked clothes, which included a tube top that Ahsoka had cut to show off her stomach and a dark skirt over light pants. Her pants were leather, and so were her gloves. A utility belt held her lightsaber and some basic survival supplies, and held up a decorative, patterned piece of violet cloth that hung down in front of Ahsoka. Her green lightsaber was quick to find its mark, and rarely missed, even in tight spaces and crowds. Like Shaak Ti and most Togruta, she was graceful and moved through crowds easily, and was often eager to take on covert missions. Not that her coloring was anything like covert: her orange skin and blue-and-white striped horns and lekku bravely stood out from the rest of the creatures around her.

Shaak Ti shrugged at her Padawan's answer. "You really shouldn't."

"I'm not a slut, and my lightsaber says so!"

"I would offer to try that, but it's not really a fair fight. I can hardly move, my clothes are sticking to me so!"

"Don't wear so many."

Shaak Ti growled and sent Ahsoka a warning glare before firmly smacking her upside the head. "Now, if you ding-dong-ditch the nearest house with people in it, I might take that back. Because they will smack you instead of me."

"You're hilarious," Ahsoka drawled. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and leaned back against the wall she and Shaak Ti were sitting-and had been for the past few hours. Ahsoka's and Shaak Ti's nerves were frayed, and each was ready to kill the next thing that looked at them oddly.

"Um…excuse me…?"

Shaak Ti glanced up at the sound of a soft, pale voice echoing through her montrals. The ultrasonic-receiving horns almost perked at the sound, and Shaak Ti sat up a little straighter. One hand strayed to her lightsaber; the other pressed into the muddy ground, pushing herself into a crouch to move a bit faster if she was attacked. "Who's there?" she called, extending her senses within the Force to try to find a being besides hers and Ahsoka's.

"You hear her, too."

Shaak Ti nodded at her Padawan's question, and Ahsoka moved into a lowered position as well. One shin came parallel to the ground, and the other folded up beneath Ahsoka and running along her chest. Like Shaak Ti, one hand came to rest on the hilt of her lightsaber, and the other stayed on the ground. "I thought I was going crazy at first…it was so faint, and-"

"It's fine. I can sense someone. Come with me; we'll check it out."

Shaak Ti slowly pushed herself to her feet, moving as fluidly and gracefully as a Togruta always did. She moved slowly to avoid being seen, and to better take in everything around her. Ahsoka waited until Shaak Ti was fully standing to rise herself, and she found her hand unclipping her lightsaber from her belt.

Shaak Ti's hand was suddenly on top of hers.

"Don't," she whispered. "Wait until attacked to attack yourself. That way, no accidents happen."

Ahsoka nodded. Her master's words made sense; if Ahsoka attacked the wrong person, it could kill an innocent or cause unnecessary complications along those lines. Her green lightsaber would also serve as a beacon of sorts, as it glowed brilliantly through even the densest fogs. Still, Ahsoka couldn't make herself return her lightsaber to her belt. Her skin was crawling…the back of her neck was prickling and her nerves were signing, as if she was already in battle. "Master," she whispered, "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

Shaak Ti said nothing for a moment. Ahsoka glanced up at her in question, unsure of her master's lack of reaction. Then, she realized that Shaak Ti was centering herself within the Force. The Togruta was standing perfectly still, drawn up to her full height with her eyes closed. Her arms hung next to her sides, fingers lax but coiled and ready to spring to her lightsaber at any second. Ahsoka stepped back a bit from the situation; Shaak Ti could sense the slightest disturbances in the Force, and was even able to slice along the fissure where two miasmas met with her lightsaber to cause both sides of the collision to erupt in sheer power. Ahsoka knew Shaak Ti was probing for that gap, searching it out in order to exploit it at a later time in the battle.

"I do too. That's why I'm trying to find everyone in the Force to see who's where and why."

Ahsoka nodded, but said nothing. Shaak Ti hadn't even opened her eyes, let alone moved, to answer her. She was obviously still deeply immersed in the Force-

A slice of blue made Ahsoka jump ten feet in the air.

Shaak Ti had drawn her lightsaber and slashed at something in front of her in less than a second, and Ahsoka soon found herself staring at the twisted remains of a saberdart, clearly fired by the person Shaak Ti was searching for and Ahsoka had sensed. Shaak Ti lowered her lightsaber and swept her hand in front of her, suddenly alert and ready to fight. She had lowered her body to a battle-ready crouch, and her lightsaber was angled perpendicular to her body, a blue bar of light across her stomach and tucked out of the way as she used the Force to clear the rain from her vision. The darkened skies still poured, but, for a moment, Shaak Ti was able to get a glimpse of her attacker.

She was tall, with blue-grey skin and pale white lips. Her eyes were lined with black, and their irises were gold. She had no hair, but her limbs were long and graceful. She wore a bounty hunter's jumpsuit, also with countless straps holding her blasters, ammunition, and other tools of the trade. She had long, fingerless gloves that covered most of her arms, both of which ended in long-fingered hands, each holding blaster. Shaak Ti's eyes narrowed in a barely-contained snarl as she recognized the Rattatak in front of them-and the stolen lightsaber at her hip.

"Lyshaa," she growled. Ahsoka glanced over at Shaak Ti, suddenly much more worried than she even had been before. If Shaak Ti was aggravated enough to growl in such a manner, than something bad was going to happen.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to ask something kind of stupid of you," Shaak Ti said briskly. "I need you to stay back until I tell you to, and then jump in with both feet. Okay?"

Ahsoka was only confused for a moment. Jump in with both feet? What did that mean? And why did Shaak Ti want her to wait? Well, figure it out while she waited. Ahsoka nodded, and Shaak Ti angled her lightsaber towards the woman she had referred to as "Lyshaa." Ahsoka watched with bated breath as the two combatants only exchanged glares for a moment, each sizing the other up. Who would move first? Ahsoka knew it was very unlikely to be Shaak Ti; her master never charged recklessly into battle, and always told her to only attack in defense. Sure enough, Lyshaa made a grab for her lightsaber and ignited it, green blade pouring out. Shaak Ti raised her blade a split second later, blocking a large overhand chop from Lyshaa. But Ahsoka knew this was just the beginning: Shaak Ti was a master swordswoman, but Lyshaa seemed very good herself. But where had she gotten that lightsaber? Surely, she was not a former Jedi…or was she? It was possible. Lightsabers flashed and spun, clashing at almost random intervals to the naked eye. But Ahsoka knew better: the two women were actually locked in a fine art, but it was so sped up that one couldn't follow the entire battle stroke-for-stroke. Ahsoka, meanwhile, began to wrack her brain for anything she and Shaak Ti had gone over in training about "jumping in with both feet." Had she ever done a move that required jumping and kicking with both feet at the same time? Was that what Shaak Ti meant, and she hadn't wanted to give away the move? Ahsoka decided to try it. She had nothing to lose, anyway. But for now, watch and wait. Shaak Ti knew what she was doing, and Ahsoka knew she shouldn't interfere. If she did, she could alter the entire course of the battle for the worse.

Shaak Ti seemed to be the aggressor in the battle: Lyshaa was stepping back, and her lightsaber was moving only in a circular, pivotal motion. Shaak Ti's lightsaber was moving out, and then back again to lash out once more. The Togruta's movements were fluid, graceful, and backed by a confidence that Lyshaa was starting to lose. Even double-bladed, Lyshaa was having trouble keeping pace with Shaak Ti.

"Now!"

Ahsoka recognized her cue and leapt forward, propelling herself into the air in a tucked roll that brought her up and over Shaak Ti and placed her directly over Lyshaa's head. As Ahsoka succumbed to gravity's pull, she uncoiled her body, bringing both of her heels smashing into Lyshaa's skull. Shaak Ti jumped back, out of the way, and then reached out with her free hand to guide Ahsoka safely back to earth and out of the way. She then jumped around Ahsoka, swept over Lyshaa, and grabbed both of the woman's lightsabers. Lyshaa made one last grab at the weapons, long nails drawing several angry scratches across Shaak Ti's hands and wrists. The Togruta flinched with the pain, but tried to ignore it, despite the blood dripping down her arms. As Ahsoka righted herself again, she noticed that Shaak Ti's chest was heaving, while Lyshaa was slightly less winded. Shaak Ti was holding her lightsaber on Lyshaa's back, right over her heart. Lyshaa was lying on her stomach, arms bent in front of her and legs stretched out behind her. Her head was up and glaring at Shaak Ti with hatred to rival Darth Sidious's, and her eyes flashed with uncontrollable fury.

"Who are you?" she finally growled. _"What _are you? To defeat me so easily-?"

Shaak Ti stepped back, deactivated both of Lyshaa's lightsabers and handing them to Ahsoka. "Hang on to those," she said, slowly backing away from Lyshaa. "She need not die today. I have no reason to kill her. Learn this now, Ahsoka: one who cannot kill you, should not be killed. Only take a life in self defense. No matter the grudge-let it go."

Ahsoka nodded. She never ceased to be amazed at Shaak Ti's strength in the Force that she could walk away from Lyshaa after such a brutal battle saying that Lyshaa should not die. "But hadn't she tried to kill you before?" Ahsoka questioned. "Doesn't that warrant the death? And besides, she'll only do it again."

"We have no way of knowing that," Shaak Ti pointed out. "And once I had the upper hand and she was down, the threat ceased, and thus, my right to her blood. Unless I knocked her down, she still had a weapon, and I killed her immediately, the death would be unnecessary. She would have to attack me again before I could kill her."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. It was complicated, but she thought she got it. She couldn't say that she would execute the same amount of control, however. If someone attacked her, she would just say, "All's fair in love and war," and use the classic excuse, "She started it!"

"Come on," Shaak Ti prompted, turning and deactivating her lightsaber. "We need to move on." She turned fully away from Lyshaa, trusting in Ahsoka to follow her or alert her to any danger she may have missed.

"Master! Get down!"

Ahsoka felt like the next few moments passed in slow motion. Lyshaa had drawn a blaster from the holster at her left hip and raised it to fire just as Shaak Ti had turned her back. Shaak Ti whipped around, but Lyshaa had already pulled the trigger. A laser bullet began speeding towards Shaak Ti, and made it to the Togruta's flesh almost immediately. Ahsoka felt a horrible jolt in the Force-and then, Shaak Ti crumpled to the ground, blue-purple blood gushing from a wound in her open side.

**A/N: No flames, all opinions voiced politely welcomed with open arms. And yes, I do like Star Wars. A lot. And Naruto. I am one of the biggest geeks you will ever find. And I leave it to you to review, because I need to go kill a spider…**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka felt her entire body go numb at the sight of Shaak Ti's blue-purple blood spurting from the wound in her stomach. She doubled over in pain, long-fingered hands clutching at the wound fruitlessly. Her mouth fell open, and Ahsoka was shocked at the blood she coughed out. The wound was that bad? But still, Shaak Ti seemed to hold her ground: she didn't fall to the ground, despite the obvious severity of her wounds, but she did stagger a bit, trying to keep her balance. She turned to Lyshaa, eyes shadowed by an unreadable emotion.

Emotion. Something forbidden that Shaak Ti still seemed to possess.

Ahsoka stepped back, horrified, watching Shaak Ti spill blood onto the ground as she stared at Lyshaa, pain evident everywhere in her rubicund features. Lyshaa slowly pushed herself up to all fours, then to her knees. A smug smirk spread across her face, and the Rattatak rose to her full height. Ahsoka took a step back, unsure of what to do. Lyshaa raised the blaster again and began firing at Ahsoka this time. Ahsoka's lightsaber came up automatically, and she began block the bolts and trying to reflect them back onto Lyshaa. She had to defend her master now: it was the only way out of this alive. But it had taken Shaak Ti so much to defeat Lyshaa the way she did, and Ahsoka knew she was nowhere near Shaak Ti's level. For now, all she could do was defend herself. But Lyshaa wouldn't stick to her long-range weapons for long: with Shaak Ti out of the picture, she would probably gain confidence and come after Ahsoka with her saber. But wait…Ahsoka had the lightsaber, so she would be okay. Shaak Ti had handed it to her after their fight, and Ahsoka had it on her belt. She would be fine, as long as Lyshaa didn't try anything. Ahsoka knew she was hoping in vain, but she couldn't help it. She needed to stay calm and not focus on her fears. She needed to center herself in the Force, and use the Force to overcome her fears and win this battle. She couldn't fail!

Sure enough, a few rounds later and Lyshaa had dropped her weapon, going for the lightsaber on the ground a few feet away. Wait, a lightsaber?! Ahsoka panicked. It was Shaak Ti's lightsaber! She must have dropped it when she was shot…Ahsoka took off in the direction of Shaak Ti's lightsaber, but she was too late. Lyshaa already had her hands on the lightsaber and had it ignited, blue blade pouring forth like a waterfall. Lyshaa Swung the lightsaber and pivoted on one foot, the picture of deadly grace and beauty.

But she turned away from Ahsoka.

She was going for Shaak Ti! Ahsoka followed, heart beating crazily like it was ready to explode. She wouldn't make it in time; she could see Lyshaa pulling back the blade, readying herself for the final blow. Ahsoka could feel Shaak Ti reaching through the Force, searching for something, anything, to save her, but it wasn't enough. Lyshaa brought her blade down-

And missed completely.

Ahsoka had reached out through the Force and shoved Shaak Ti out of the way of the blade, knowing her master had been too wounded to react fast enough to even move. Ahsoka had been able to reach into the Force and center herself there, abandoning all pretenses of fear-and she knew what to do. With that, she dove into Lyshaa, green blade becoming a deadly fan of light and fury. Ahsoka's strokes were smooth and even, and she suddenly seemed so much better with a blade. Lyshaa, though, was still better. She was edging her way back into the fight, using her hatred and the dark side to gain an edge over Ahsoka. Ahsoka knew she wouldn't last much longer, even in her Force-immersed state. She couldn't go much further into herself and the Force without risking losing herself, and Shaak Ti was still injured-

Another blaster shot echoed out, and Lyshaa suddenly froze.

The Rattatak stood for a moment, fighting the shock of the killing shot fired by a kneeling Shaak Ti, panting with the effort of firing the shot and trembling with the pain. Lyshaa took a small step back, and Shaak Ti's lightsaber fell from her hands. Finally, the woman fell back, eyes losing focus and the last of her breath escaping her. Ahsoka stepped back in much the same manner as Lyshaa, then turned and bolted to Shaak Ti, catching her as she fell. She dropped to her knees, easing Shaak Ti back to lie on her back. The older Togruta's breath came in short, high-pitched gasps, and her chest heaved with the effort of merely breathing. Ahsoka knew she needed to get Shaak Ti to a medical squad fast, but where would she find one? She was surprised Shaak Ti wasn't dead already!

"Take deep breaths," Ahsoka said shakily. "Calm down your heart rate, and you won't bleed so much…dammit, what am I going to do…? Master, please, hold on! I'm going to try to find a way to stop the bleeding…"

"Press down…on the entry wound…" Shaak Ti gasped, eyes sliding closed. "Just…concentrate…on stopping it…"

Ahsoka nodded, her only though to save Shaak Ti. She glanced over Shaak Ti's torso for a moment, searching for where exactly the bullet had gone in. There was so much blood…over Shaak Ti's hands, on her robes, on the ground…Ahsoka finally just took out her lightsaber, ignited it, and burned away a spot on Shaak Ti's robes where she could see where the original wound was. Damn, how could such a small wound bleed so much?! Ahsoka pressed her hand to the wound, pushing down as hard as she could to stop the bleeding. Shaak Ti was still bleeding, though, if only a little: Ahsoka could feel it in her palms, the way the blood oozed out and trickled down Shaak Ti's sides. Ahsoka was starting to panic now; there was so much that could go wrong, and-

"Bind the wound…" Shaak Ti whispered, trying to help Ahsoka through her panic, "And then…help me walk…"

Ahsoka gave Shaak Ti a concerned glance. "Is that safe?'' she questioned. "Walking, I mean. Can you?"

"We'll see," Shaak Ti replied. "Just try…"

Ahsoka nodded and glanced around, looking for something to stop the bleeding with. Finally, she settled on strips of Shaak Ti's robes. They would be long enough, and she could wrap them around Shaak Ti's slender waist. Ahsoka used her lightsaber with one hand, still keeping the other hand on the wound, and cut away the first layer of Shaak Ti's skirt. She then cut it into wide strips, which she began wrapping around Shaak Ti's waist to stop the bleeding. She pulled the cloth tightly, making sue that it would press down into the wound by tying a knot in the cloth there. She then passed another piece of cloth under the knot, covering as much of the wound as possible. Ahsoka made sure that the bleeding had come close to stopping before she dared to move Shaak Ti more then to gently lift her back to wrap the cloth around her entire torso. The Togruta seemed to be recovering a bit-Ahsoka could feel her shaking slow down a bit, and her breathing was coming back down. But still, Ahsoka knew that she needed to get Shaak Ti medical attention, otherwise she would go right back downhill. Finally, Ahsoka was finished binding Shaak Ti's wound, and she sat back on her heels a bit. For about six seconds, Shaak Ti was out of immediate danger. But still, Ahsoka knew she couldn't waste those critical seconds. She took a deep breath, stood up, and bent over, sliding her hands underneath Shaak Ti's shoulders and back. She gently pulled her master into a sitting position, then straightened a bit and took Shaak Ti's hands in her own. As carefully as she could, Ahsoka pulled Shaak Ti to her feet, immediately draping one of Shaak Ti's arms over her shoulders. Shaak Ti leaned heavily on her, panting again with the pain of standing. Even so, walking seemed to come easily: she could only take small steps, but she didn't seem to be in any real pain…Ahsoka let Shaak Ti set the pace, but she chose the direction. Ahsoka knew where their battleships were, and headed for those. Doubtless, there would be a field surgery on board one of them…

The entire journey was agony to Shaak Ti, but she tried not to show it. Every breath stung like the shot itself entering her body every time her lungs drew in another inhale. She knew she couldn't worry Ahsoka, but it felt like her entire left side from her breast to her hip was on fire…Shaak Ti pressed on, trying to dig deeper into the Force to make it to the ship. So close, and yet so far: they were much closer than before, but they were still a long way away.

"Shaak Ti!"

Shaak Ti almost collapsed with relief at the sound of that voice. She knew he had been sent on the mission with them, but she had been wondering where Kit Fisto was the entire time. He had been sent with them as a two-in-one mission-Kit in charge of conducting the planet's defenses from the Separatists, and Shaak Ti and her Padawan to investigate the disturbances in the Force the Council had been feeling for a few days now. But Kit and Shaak Ti had spoken only two words to each other the entire mission; they had seen that little of each other. Now, the green-skinned, wide-eyed alien humanoid rushed up to them and slid his arms around Shaak Ti, picking her up bridal-style and running back to the ship with her, screaming for a medical droid to "get itself over here now!" Ahsoka heaved a sigh and urged her screaming muscles to move just a little more, a little faster. She ran after Kit, catching up to him just as he was ducking into a small room which read OPERATING ROOM above the door. Ahsoka's heart leapt into her throat: was it that severe? Or did Kit just not want to take chances? But before she could find out, Ahsoka and Kit were shooed out of the room by the medical droid Kit had yelled for, and the door slid closed with a hiss like air escaping a balloon. Ahsoka sighed and sank down on her haunches next to the door to the window-less room, settling down with her back firmly pressed to the wall. Kit began to uncharacteristically pace, and after only a minute or so of this back and forth green blur, Ahsoka found _herself _getting dizzy.

"Dude, aren't you ready to throw up? I'm getting nauseous just watching you do that."

Kit sighed and slowed down from his furious pace. "Just everything piling up," he muttered. "My body is producing amazing amount of adrenaline that I need to work off."

"Or you're worried about her."

Kit turned and glared at Ahsoka. "Maybe," he hissed. "But she's been my friend for years and years, and we can't afford to lose more Jedi-particularly one amazing Togruta on the Council."

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her forehead. Was that a headache coming on? Wasn't she a little young to be getting headaches like this? Well, it was probably the barometric pressure rising and falling…she wasn't used to such fluctuation in the pressure around her, and her montrals made that ten times worse. Ahsoka let her head fall back to the wall behind her, a loud _clunk!_ accompanying the "Ow," that shortly followed. Ahsoka began counting Kit's tentacles-while he was still moving, to give herself a challenge. It took her close to forty minutes, but she finally thought she had the right number: thirty-two.

"Kit? How many tentacles do you have on your head?"

"Nineteen."

Ahsoka paused. Well, he was moving while she counted…she could forgive herself that. "I came up with thirty-two."

"You counted while I was moving."

'Yup."

Kit cracked a small smile at this; the first Ahsoka had seen from him. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but it really works better when I'm standing still."

Ahsoka managed a tiny laugh, and then the two lapsed into silence again. But this time, the silence did not last very long: the door to the medical room opened, and the medical droid came out. Ahsoka jumped to her feet, and Kit took several long, full strides to Ahsoka's side.

"She'll make a full recovery in about a week."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and bent over, head bowing in gratitude to whatever Fate had spared her master. Kit also exhaled in relief, but less dramatically then Ahsoka. "Can we see her?" he asked. Ahsoka, meanwhile, simply tried to peek around the droid.

"You may."

The droid hovered off to the side, and Ahsoka and Kit rushed into the room, practically tripping each other in their haste. Shaak Ti was awake, lying on the table in the center of the room on her back. Her Jedi robes had been cut around her wound, and her side bore several stitches to keep the wound closed. Her robes were still stained with blood, but her side had been wiped clean. Her long lekku all hung over one side of the table, and the edges were stained with blood. Ahsoka approached her first, giving Shaak Ti a reassuring smile and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Congrats: you made it."

"I feel like I got hit by a land speeder," Shaak Ti muttered. "Or like a reek is parked on top of me."

Ahsoka smiled and took another look at the wound. "Bacta at all?"

"They soaked it with a towel and then stitched it closed," she replied. "They said that would suffice…as long as I took it easy for a week or so."

Ahsoka nodded. "Hey, Kit came, too," she said suddenly, stepping aside. "Wanna say hi?"

Kit moved into the space Ahsoka had just vacated, gently poking Shaak Ti in the stomach. "That'll look impressive in a few days."

"Oh, yeah," Shaak Ti said tiredly. "I can't imagine the bruising, the pus, the swelling, the general nastiness in a few days…"

"Blaster wounds always are."

Shaak Ti tried to laugh, but yelped suddenly at the pain in her side. "They say laughter is the best medicine, but what about someone with broken ribs?"

"Tickle them!" Ahsoka chimed in from almost behind Shaak Ti.

"I must never break my ribs," Kit muttered. "Well, I better scram, before my jokes kill us all."

"I don't care," Shaak Ti said lightly. "As long as you bring back food in about a half an hour or so. That would be lovely."

Kit smiled. "Will do. Get some rest and heal up, okay? And don't die. That might be bad."

"Just a little," Shaak Ti added with a grin. "Thank you for everything, both of you. When I'm feeling a little better, I'll be able to thank you properly. But for now, thank you. Thank you very much."

Ahsoka smiled. "Sure," she said, smiling softly to Shaak Ti. "Well, we'll let you sleep a little…call us if you need us, okay?"

Shaak Ti nodded, her eyes already closed. Kit was standing by the door already, and motioned Ahsoka out after him. He softly closed the door, leaving Shaak Ti in the smallest bit of peace and quiet.

**A/N: Kind of a long one…oh, well. Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Ti, we're taking off now. Are you okay to proceed?"

Shaak Ti shrugged. She was lying on a bed in the back of a starship that would take the Jedi back from Centares. With Shaak Ti and Ahsoka's defeat of Lyshaa and Kit's actions to defend the planet had both eased the minds of the Jedi Council and retaken the planet from the Separatists. The disturbances in the Force had been Lyshaa growing stronger in the dark side.

"I guess," Shaak Ti finally said, shifting her head-tail so she was a bit more comfortable. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Ahsoka smiled softly at her master as she slipped into the room, crossing to bend over Shaak Ti and place a hand on her shoulder. "You did very well," she whispered. "Don't be so sullen. We're going home; we completed all our missions, and no lives were lost. Isn't that good?"

"We lost clones," Shaak Ti pointed out. "But I get your point; no Jedi were lost."

"So perk up!" Ahsoka scolded. "See, even you recognize it: it's not that bad!"

Shaak Ti finally allowed herself to smile, but she did not show her teeth. She would save her ghoulish grin for later. As a Togruta, a natural predator, she was born with sharp incisors that allowed her kind to bite into and tear off meat. Shaak Ti frequently used this to her advantage to intimidate people: she found that many shied away from her fiendish teeth, and few dared challenge the myth that a Togruta's bite was toxic. Ahsoka seemed to know what was going on, and decided to leave it at that. Only a day after being shot, this was probably the best it would get, anyway.

"I'll be back in a little while with some food, okay?" Ahsoka asked, straitening to her full height. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Shaak Ti nodded, and Ahsoka slipped out of the room, pressing the release switch on the wall to close the door. She turned away and headed towards the cockpit, opening the door and closing it again after herself. She was greeted by the pilot, a Mon Calamari, several other of the same species, and Kit Fisto. Kit turned immediately; the Mon Calamari took quick glances here and there to see who had entered, but otherwise paid Ahsoka no mind.

"How is she?" Kit asked, turning his chair and standing up. Ahsoka sighed.

"I got her to smile, but I can tell she's still kinda…eh." Ahsoka stuck her tongue out and let it hang for a moment, emphasizing her point. Kit nodded.

"Descriptive," he muttered. "Anyway, can I get an elaboration? Or do I need to risk the poisonous fangs of the deadly Jedi Master to find out?"

Ahsoka waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, you know how it works. Throw her a steak occasionally until she calms down. Honestly, she has turned that room into a bear's den."

Kit laughed, a low rumbling deep in his chest. "Well, I'll make sure to smear some sauce on that and throw it in sometime today. Does she get cranky when she isn't fed?"

"Quite," Ahsoka laughed. "One time, we got stranded on Hoth, and we only caught a few fish from ice holes per day for three standard days, I think. She almost bit me in half several times."

Kit laughed again. "Well, then. Talk about anger management!"

Ahsoka smiled and sat down next to the seat Kit had just abandoned. He sat down again in the same seat, and the two began a long, involved conversation about humanoid creatures with head-tail. The ship had jumped to light speed, dropped out, and was approaching Coruscant when the door to the cockpit opened.

Shaak Ti staggered in, only wearing a long skirt and a thick-strapped tank top. She collapsed in a seat next to Ahsoka, breathing hard and clutching at her side. Ahsoka and Kit peered over at her, Kit trying to crane his neck to see past Ahsoka's horns. Shaak Ti sent them both a deadly glare, then bared her teeth in a grotesque gesture of intimidation. Kit only raised a brow; Ahsoka gulped and recoiled a bit.

"Forgot to feed the best?" Kit asked dryly. Shaak Ti allowed a low, primal growl to escape her throat before letting her head fall back to the headrest on the seat. She looked exhausted; her face was pale, especially for a Togruta, and her chest heaved with incoming air. Her two side lekku quivered slightly before quieting again, and Shaak Ti seemed utterly wiped out in every way. Kit almost immediately regretted his teasing, and murmured a soft apology to Shaak Ti. She waved him off, taking in long, wheezing gasps of air before finally seeming to get her breath back.

"It's alright, Kit," she finally said. "Okay, first of all, yeah, someone forgot to feed me, whoever's duty it was. Second of all, that's answered. I wanted to know how close we were. And third, can I get through to the Temple? I'm in charge of briefing, but I need to let someone know I can hardly stand…"

Ahsoka smiled. "Done," she said. "The Temple knows what happened. Kit made the transmission while you were wallowing."

Shaak Ti glared, but said nothing. Ahsoka muttered a quick, "Sorry," and looked away. Shaak Ti fell back again, and continued: "Who did you send the transmission to?"

'Yoda," Kit answered. "He and Mace are meeting us at the landing platform with some extra medical attention for you, to make sure you can make it back to the Temple without killing yourself."

Shaak Ti swung her head around to stare at Kit, and unreadable expression n her face and unspeakable words in her slightly-parted lips. Finally, she said, "If I'm goin' down, you're comin; with me."

For some reason, Ahsoka had never believed it more.

OOOOOOOOOO

As the ship landed, Shaak Ti pulled her outer robe over herself, taking the rest of her ruined clothes in a bag over her shoulder. She took a deep breath, straightened as much as she could, and waited in front of the door with Ahsoka and Kit. She felt the ship jar slightly as they touched down, and then the door slid open with a slight hiss. Shaak Ti took one last slow breath, then stepped out into the Coruscant light.

She was met by thundering applause.

Shaak Ti glanced around, suddenly uncomfortable. She slowly walked down the ramp, off the ship. Mace Windu was there, and so was Yoda. Mace immediately put an arm around her and guided her through the crowds, Ahsoka tagging along right on their heels. Kit had finally gotten fed up and ignited his lightsaber, menacing the crowds with it. Faced with the green blade, everyone chose to back away. Mace shouldered his way through the crowds of paparazzi and curious citizens alike, finally breaking free to shove Shaak Ti into a waiting air speeder. He hopped into the speeder, Kit and Ahsoka right behind him, and took off for the Temple. Once safely in the air, Mace let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what the Chancellor was thinking."

One of Shaak Ti's orange spots above her eyes rose. "Something I missed?"

Mace sighed. "During yesterday's Senate meeting, he decided to shower the Jedi with praise and call us heroes and shit. Clearly fake, but it's better than bashing us, so I kept my mouth shut. But now, there are thousands of people everywhere I go!"

Shaak Ti rolled her eyes. "Politicians are stupid like foxes," she muttered. "So we've gotta be stupider, huh?"

"It appears that way," Mace said grimly. "Sorry, but the medical team couldn't get through. "You'll live, though, right?"

Shaak Ti nodded. "Once we get back to the temple, someone there can have a look at me," she said. "No big deal. I survived thus far."

"But it's a miracle she did," Kit pointed out. "The medical droid who treated her said that she should have bled to death within minutes of being shot. Both her large and small intestines had sustained intense damage, and her spleen had been hit by shrapnel from the bullet. Her liver was damaged in the same way. By all means, she should have died in Ahsoka's arms. But why did she live? First of all, the Force. Shaak Ti used it to slow down her metabolism while Ahsoka gave her basic medical treatment to stop the bleeding. And that was part two. So, congrats, Ahsoka. Officially saved a life."

Ahsoka smiled. "I didn't even know what to do. I just panicked and did what Master Ti told me to do."

Shaak Ti shrugged. "I guess I just don't want to die, huh?"

Mace shook his head, exhaling sharply. "And thank the stars," he muttered. He suddenly realized how his words might sound, and quickly added, "She's one of our best; we can't afford to lose her. Plus, she's good with the Younglings."

Kit sighed. "True," he said. He held his tongue further; the Jedi laws against attachment were a fine line, and he didn't feel like walking it right now. The rest of the ride passed in awkward silence, with Mace piloting the air speeder and Shaak Ti trying not to throw up over the side. Ahsoka was twiddling her thumbs, and Kit was staring at passing traffic. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, mace parked the air speeder on one of the landing platforms at the Temple. Shaak Ti slowly pulled herself out of the speeder, and Ahsoka and Kit both rushed to help her. Shaak Ti jumped down, denying all offers of help, despite her obvious pain. Finally, Kit draped one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her walk the rest of the way to the Temple's doors. There, Shaak Ti was met by Aayla Secura and Ki-Adi-Mundi. "How is she?" Ki-Adi asked nervously. Shaak Ti glanced up and smiled benignly in greeting.

"I'll live," she muttered. "I just got shot in the stomach and should have died days ago. You know, just the ordinary. So, things dull around here without me?"

Ki-Adi and Aaayla only stood there, gaping in shock for a moment.

"Shot?" Aayla finally repeated, getting over her shock. "Are-are you okay?"

Shaak Ti grinned, baring her sharp teeth once again. "Never better," she said softly, almost glaring. Ki-Adi rushed over and took Shaak Ti's other side, helping Mace half-carry, half-support her through the hallways of the temple, heading for the medical center of the Temple. Doubtless, one of the Jedi healers could help Shaak Ti, at least a little.

They were in luck. Stass Allie met them along the way.

"Geez, you look like a speeder ran you over and then took a nose dive with you stuck to the front."

Shaak Ti gave Allie a nasty glare as Mace set her down against a pillar, but otherwise offered no reaction. Allie crouched down in front of Shaak Ti, fingers immediately leaping to Shaak Ti's body and searching for the right path to take through the Force to help Shaak Ti heal. Sure enough, Allie found it quickly, and Shaak Ti felt the Force flowing through her in ways it normally wouldn't. Her wound was slowly healing, and when she glanced down under her top, she could see it closing right before her eyes. Allie finally sat back on her heels, letting her arms fall across her bent knees.

"And for a few more credits, I can take care of scarring."

Shaak Ti shrugged and peered at the wound a bit more, noticing a faint scar where it used to be. "I don't really care," she said slowly. "Makes a nice souvenir. Unless, of course, it'll cause problems later?"

Allie shook her head. "It shouldn't," she replied. "But if it does, let me know and I'll see what's going on. How about that?"

Shaak Ti nodded and smoothed her top over her dark red skin again. "Will do," she promised. "Thanks." She stood up and gently flexed where the wound used to be. She would never cease to be amazed at the skill of the Jedi healers, and this time was no exception. Allie turned to Mace Windu and was asking questions about the missions, the Chancellor, the planetary systems, and so on and so forth. Shaak Ti listened with half an ear, her mind instead turning to Lyshaa. She had heard the woman's screams through the Force. Whether Lyshaa realized she was communicating with Shaak Ti or not, she was, and it plagued Shaak Ti with bitter memories.

_You want me dead, don't you? That's why you're here-I killed your precious little apprentice, and now you want revenge! You aren't even supposed to be attached to anything, and here you are, lusting for my blood!_

And Shaak Ti had answered. She wasn't sure if Lyshaa heard her, because that was when she shot her. _If I wanted revenge, would I have spared you when I had the chance? I'm sorry, Lyshaa, but this is goodbye._

And indeed, it was.

"Master?"

Shaak Ti snapped back to the present at Ahsoka's voice. "Yes?" she whispered, shaking her head. Ahsoka frowned. She recognized that look in her master's eyes, and suddenly changed her mind about what she wanted to say.

"Come back to our room, okay? I'll help you get dinner on the table, and you can clean yourself up, okay?"

Shaak Ti sighed. "Thank you," she whispered. "That would be helpful."

Ahsoka walked off with Shaak Ti, but still, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Shaak Ti that her master had suddenly called to mind. She slipped into their shared apartment, leaving Shaak Ti to clean herself up while she went into the kitchen area of the apartment to make something for them both to eat.

As Shaak Ti vanished into the bathroom, Ahsoka could swear she saw moisture streaking down Shaak Ti's face, spilled over from distressed black eyes.

**A/N: I'll explain later. And just a random fact, since I have nothing else to put here, this fic was inspired by a parade at Disney. Yup, you read that right: a parade at Disney. They have Star Wars weekends in the Hollywood Studios park (formerly MGM Studios) and they had a parade of people dressed up as minor characters in the movies: Aurra Sing, Zam Wessel, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, and a couple others. And during one of the photo ops at the end, where everyone posed together, Mace Windu put his arm around Shaak Ti. Of course, I had a field day. I've always loved Shaak Ti, so this was like striking gold for me. Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone who actually read this. Treat yourself to a cookie without guilt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaak Ti took forever in the bathroom.

But, by the time she came back out, she seemed to be in a much better mood. Still not happy, but much better than before. Ahsoka had just finished setting dinner out on the table when Shaak Ti came back out and poured herself a glass of Jawa Juice, sitting down at the table and occasionally taking a sip from the glass as Ahsoka finished up setting the table and sat down. For a while, they ate in silence, neither comfortable enough to break the silence. The awkwardness of the situation was made worse by the fact that Ahsoka had seen Shaak Ti break down, but didn't know why.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of silence, Shaak Ti offered an explanation.

"Lyshaa's species can project emotions onto people."

Ahsoka glanced up, her fork stuck in a piece of meat she suddenly abandoned. She nodded for Shaak Ti to continue, and the older Togruta slowly began her explanation again.

"When she killed my Padawan, Fe Sun, she admitted she only did it to gain reputation as someone not to be trifled with. I couldn't believe it, but I knew that I shouldn't have gotten so attached to Fe. While she was like the daughter I never had, it shouldn't have been that way. I was too upset over her loss for anyone's good. But, I wasn't totally lost for Jedi training. I was able to cope with the grief, and move on. I turned Lyshaa over to the planet's government and prison system. But…when I just saw her…she knew immediately my weak point: Fe Sun. She was screaming at me through the Force, whether she realized it or not. She accused me of wanting her dead, as revenge for Fe Sun. I told her that if I simply wanted revenge, I would not have spared her, back then or now. And that was when I ended her life. But I was too late. When she shot me, she also projected the emotions of fear, grief, and loss onto me, and I couldn't avoid her. I was only able to keep myself composed for so long…" Shaak Ti paused, shaking her head. "I was so stupid," she whispered, "not to see my err so many years ago."

"To make a mistake is to be normal," Ahsoka pointed out. "It's simply impossible to be perfect."

Shaak Ti gave a dismissive snort. "You take after me," she murmured. "But I can't afford mistakes like that…attachment, the biggest mistake a Jedi can make-! I should be beyond this!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're right. And while you're at it, maybe you can also save the entire galaxy, destroy the Sith, and still be home for dinner!"

Shaak Ti allowed herself to laugh at Ahsoka's joke. "Well, I see your point," she said. "Ahsoka, thank you. I think only you could ever make something so twisted sound amusing, and then get me out of a bad mood while you were at it!"

Ahsoka smiled innocently, shrugged, and returned to eating her food. She got the feeling that Shaak Ti wasn't telling her something, but she let the matter drop for the moment. Right now, she just needed to make sure Shaak Ti wouldn't kill herself over the entire affair. Ahsoka finished her dinner first, and began cleaning up. Shaak Ti finished shortly afterwards and helped her clean up, but she could still sense something off in Shaak Ti. Was it the way she moved? Was it the way she spoke more softly than usual? Was it how the dance seemed out of her step? Ahsoka couldn't figure it out, but she knew she had to-for Shaak Ti's sake. But for now…

For now, a cookie sounded nice.

OOOOOOOOO

Kit did not feel like briefing the Council on the mission.

What he wanted to do was shower, eat, and take a nice, long, nap. But, of course, duty called. And so, as Kit stood there in the middle of the circle of Jedi Knights and Masters before going to his seat, giving everyone the details of the mission, he noticed that Shaak Ti wasn't there. He shook off the absence, knowing the Togruta was probably lying down because of her injuries. _Lucky, _Kit thought to himself. _You don't have to-_

"Is that all, Master Fisto?"

Kit nodded to Mace Windu, taking his seat amongst the ring of Jedi. "If I may ask," he said slowly, "where is Shaak Ti?"

"She said her injuries were paining her," Mace answered. "Stass Allie is checking on her."

Kit nodded, and the matter passed. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between getting to the Temple and now. Allie had healed Shaak Ti and said she was fine…Shaak Ti didn't seem in any pain, either. Kit sighed wistfully. _She's cutting, _he thought dryly. _And I thought _I _had a laid-back attitude..._

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention over to the far side of the room. "Come in," Mace said, and the door slid open.

Shaak Ti stood in the doorframe, looking almost beat up.

"You okay?" Agen Kolar asked, seeing Shaak Ti's demeanor. Shaak Ti vaguely nodded and sat down in her seat, inquiring as to what she had missed. But before anyone could answer her, Yoda spoke.

"Where were you, Master Ti?"

"My wounds," she answered, "were causing me a bit of grief. I apologize for being late, but Master Allie took care of the problem. Apparently, my muscles were tightening around the wound, and my intestines were twisting a bit."

"Quite a problem, that is, Master Ti," Yoda said, choosing his words carefully. "And, is it resolved?"

Shaak Ti nodded. "Yes, thank you. Now, has Master Fisto already briefed you on the mission?"

"Indeed he has," Saesee Tiin answered. "You went through quite a deal of trouble, you two. Three, if you count Ahsoka."

"She saved my life," Shaak Ti said sharply. "She should be counted."

Saesee nodded. "Of course," he said. "My apologies. Now, I would like to hear more about what happened with Lyshaa. Would you mind, Master Ti? Master Fisto did an excellent job of telling us about the battle for the planet itself, but he was able to tell us little about your fight with Lyshaa. Please, elaborate for us."

Shaak Ti sighed and began her story, making sure she put in as much detail as possible so she wouldn't ever have to revisit the affair. The less questions asked, the less time spent on the subject.

Yoda nodded wisely. "And do you, Master Fisto, have anything else to add, or possibly correct?"

Kit shook his head. "I wasn't there for most of it," he replied. "I just met Master Ti and Ahsoka near the ship and took Master Ti to the medical droid on board. I could tell she was bleeding from the stomach, but her wound seemed to have stopped bleeding with the basic treatment she was given."

Yoda sighed. "But still, grows stronger, the dark side does," he said. "End soon, this war will not. Fear for Chancellor Palpatine's life, I do. The Sith lords in the government Dooku revealed to you, Master Kenobi, also, I fear. Play a crucial part in swaying this war, they will."

"I agree," Mace said slowly. "The Chancellor is making big movements, only drawing more attention to himself. If he does something these Sith don't like, something might happen that would throw everything in this war off kilter. And the last thing we need is to get overly involved in politics."

"But we may have to, if politics and this war are so intertwined," Plo Koon pointed out. "Maybe…maybe one of our own should be set to guard the Chancellor…or maybe to spend a few days hanging around a bit, gathering information on his next move so we can anticipate any move from the Sith. Or…maybe even spying…"

All eyes turned to Shaak Ti.

The Togruta sighed, putting her face in her hands and dragging her fingers across her forehead. "Alright," she said softly.

"You're perfect for this mission," Mace said quickly. "You know how to be secretive, and you're good with words. If anyone walks in on you, you could talk your way out of it easily. Also, you are pretty much silent when you move. I would know; I've seen you scare people, myself included. And besides, if challenged, you are one of our best Masters. You could handle any bladesbeing without a problem."

"Except Grievous," Shaak Ti stated dryly. "Hypori?"

"You lived," Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out. "Which is more than I can say for most of the combatants of the battle. Shaak Ti, you can't do anything strenuous for a little while, so just take your week of recovery time and see what the Chancellor is up to. Then, we'll see what we can do about getting you back in the field."

"Also, heal, Master Ti can," Yoda pointed out. "Healed herself she did, even if subconsciously. Truly in tune with the Force, Master Ti is." Yoda glanced around the circle of Jedi Masters, asking, "Object, does anyone, to Master Ti's assignment?"

Silence. Shaak Ti sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll prepare to go to the Chancellor's office immediately."

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaak Ti had concealed her lightsaber underneath her outer robes to pass through security for the Chancellor's office. She and Chancellor Palpatine were not strangers-he had personally commended her for her actions on Kamino and Dagu. She had been to his office many times with the Jedi Council to discuss the war, and sometimes even alone to get information on the war that she might need for a mission. Shaak Ti knew how to get into anything in that office; she knew she would only have a problem if someone was in the office itself.

Palpatine was sitting at his desk when she walked in.

Shaak Ti decided to see how good Palpatine's hearing was. She remained silent treading on the red-carpeted floor, moving swiftly and steadily across the lush expanse of crimson. She reached Palpatine's desk, leaned over, and spoke.

"Chancellor! So nice to see you again! I just came to discuss the next move the Republic will make in the war-"

Clearly, Palpatine was startled. He jumped almost ten feet in the air, whipped around, and Shaak Ti could swear she saw his hair graying even faster. Shaak Ti gave him a benign smile-one that bared all her sharp, pointed teeth.

Palpatine took a deep breath and stood, offering his hand to Shaak Ti. "Master Ti, do you do that to everyone?" he asked as they shook hands. Shaak Ti smiled.

"At some point or another," she said. "May I sit?"

"Of course," Palpatine said, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. "Now, before you almost gave me a heart attack, I believe I caught something about the next move the Republic will make-?"

Shaak Ti nodded. "The Council wishes for me to oversee the next battle. So, please, tell me what you have planned."

OOOOOOOOOOO

As the Jedi filed out of the Council Chamber, Mace found himself in a daze. If Shaak Ti was feeling the effects of her wound earlier, was she really alright to be going all the way over to the Chancellor's office and prying him for information? Well, he supposed it was better than sending her back into the field…Mace sighed and began walking back towards his room. He needed to think.

"Elsewhere, your mind seems, Master Windu."

Mace glanced down to see Yoda walking next to him. He slowed his step, falling in next to the shriveled little alien. "I was just thinking about Shaak Ti," he murmured. "What I've come to is this: either she's truly too weak to go back into the field, or she didn't want to come to today's meeting for some reason. I'm inclined to go with the first option, because Shaak Ti isn't like that. Kit, yes, I could see him doing something like that. He's famous for it. But Shaak Ti?" Mace shook his head. "It isn't like her."

"Know her very well, do you, Master Windu?"

Mace nodded. "We've been good friends for years and years…she's almost like my sister."

Yoda's eyes narrowed, and he firmly jabbed Mace in the ribs with his gimer stick. "Attached, you cannot afford to be, Master Windu," he scolded. "Kind, compassionate, even attractive, she might be," he said. "And be her friend, you may. But do not let it get in the way of your duty! A duty, she has, as well. Allow your feelings for her to disrupt your thinking, you must not."

Mace nodded. "Of course," he said softly. "I apologize if that was how it seemed."

Yoda nodded sagely. "Ah, the life of a Jedi," he said softly. "The pain of loss, Shaak Ti had experienced already too sharply. Allow her to get close to you, you must not."

Mace nodded again, but half his mind was already straying. He quietly thanked Yoda and excused himself, his mind now completely gone. _Shaak Ti, _he thought. _If you can succeed in this, so can I. Don't be my sister. Don't be…who you are. Because even Yoda said it-you're perfect._

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaak Ti hopped into her air speeder after several hours in Palpatine's office, sighing with her tired state of mind and body alike. She just sat for a moment, slumped over with her arms resting on the steering, before sitting up and igniting the engine. She sped off towards the Jedi Temple, spending the entire time thinking about the meeting itself. She would doubtless have to brief the Council the next day, and Ahsoka would need some of her time, but she couldn't really do anything do to her wounds…Shaak Ti sighed and landed the speeder, shutting off the engine and jumping out. She strode straight towards her room, her only goal to get to the bed before she fell asleep. Palpatine was a nice person to talk to, but sometimes, after Shaak Ti talked to him, she felt like she needed a nap. Now, especially, since her side was probably going to start complaining soon…

Shaak Ti almost ran into Yoda.

She apologized, using her natural flexibility to slide gracefully out of his way. Yoda watched her go, sighing wistfully as she kept moving without another word. Mace's words came back to him, and Yoda found himself pondering again-was Shaak Ti really a sister to Mace, or just a friend? Or maybe more than a sister...? He knew he had told Mace not to get attached, but he felt like such a hypocrite for doing so. He had become attached as well, and it seemed he never learned, no matter how many times he was disappointed.

Kit caught up to him, setting a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. Yoda glanced over at Kit, as if saying, _yes?_

Kit smiled. "Let me guess," he said. "Palpatine made her mad?"

"If he did, dead, he would be, and blood, Shaak Ti would have, under her nails and nowhere else. Keep her busy, I try to, because I know sitting around and doing nothing, she hates."

Kit gave Yoda his trademark grin. "I'll see what's up. And please, Master Yoda, stop groveling. Let her come to you. She's just kind of confused and frustrated right now."

Yoda gave Kit a half-scolding, half-humorous, sage, look. "With a hatchet, she would come."

**A/N: Jeez, I think I re-wrote that scene four times. Actually, yeah…at first, I had it with Mace and Obi-Wan, then I changed it to Mace and Kit, then Yoda and Obi-Wan, and finally, Yoda and Kit. The line at the end was only with ****Yoda…now, some of you may not know this, but I only update if the last chapter of a story has a review. Just to make sure everyone knows, you better review, otherwise the next chapter will not come! Anonymous reviews are enabled, so you have no excuse!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shaak Ti had never been one to sit still.

She hated being in one place for too long, and lack of motion frustrated her. Thus, she was annoyed by being forced to wait around and "recover" from her little incident on Centares. And so, she had snuck off to an abandoned training room-abandoned, because everyone was out on missions or just in a different room. Shaak Ti had run around for a few minutes, waiting until the last person had left the room, and then slipped quietly into the locker room. She had shed the heavy outer robes she usually wore, instead pulling on a clingy tank top and tiny shorts. No one was there, anyway.

The first thing she did was find a pair of padded gloves. She was intent on punching something until her fist went right through it, but she didn't want to mangle her hand in the process. Finally finding the thick, padded gloves she was looking for, Shaak Ti slipped them on and promptly began going after the nearest punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Shaak Ti wasn't sure how long she was there, but soon, she had fallen into a rhythm of punches, kicks, and spins. Shaak Ti had always been good at martial arts, and she wanted to keep it that way. In a flash, Shaak Ti had summoned an electro-staff to her hand through the Force, and took several steps back. She found herself weaving back and forth, staff spinning in her hands, lunging and striking at an invisible enemy. The Togruta was completely immersed in herself as she fought, often exchanging weapons through the Force and never slowing her pace. At one point, Shaak Ti even found herself using a long dagger she had pulled out off a shelf where dozens of lightsabers were hanging. Sweat was pouring down her body, and her chest heaved with her labored breathing. Shaak Ti could feel her heart pounding her chest, and decided that one last round was all she could handle. She let go of the dagger, back-flipped over a fallen electro-staff, and called it into her hand with the Force one last time. She spun the staff over her head, then brought it down diagonally across her body, whipping out the bottom tip and bringing it up again so the weapon was parallel to the ground. She struck out again, first with the top, then the bottom, and then spun around in a circle, striking sideways with the bottom of the weapon.

The staff hit a purple lightsaber.

Shaak Ti froze, chest heaving, muscles quivering, heart pounding. She turned her head, long lekku swinging, to see who had interrupted her. Her dark eyes took in a coffee-colored head, shaved clean, a stern jaw, and firm eyes. Shaak Ti stepped back, releasing her electro-staff's grip on Mace's lightsaber. She gave a small bow of respect, not much more than an incline of the head, and straightened again. Her electro-staff fell to her side, hanging in her left hand while her right came to rest on her hip. "Hello, Master Windu," she greeted, smiling through her hard breathing. "Come down to spar? I apologize, but I'm wiped out…"

Mace smiled and switched off his lightsaber, clipping it back to his belt. "It's fine," he said. "I heard someone, and wanted to know who it was. This room was supposed to be empty."

"And I'm not supposed to be here," Shaak Ti said evenly. She, in turn, switched off her electro-staff, sending it back to its proper place with the Force. She did the same for the rest of the scattered weapons, absently directing them to shelves, racks, and cabinets. Mace was speaking to her, and she did her best to listen while still cleaning up after herself.

"Why are you straining yourself? You could really hurt yourself," Mace commented, tossing Shaak Ti her lightsaber. The Togruta caught it one-handed, clipping it to the top of her boot. She then began lifting a pile of laser-knife-daggers, sorting them out by blade color and hanging them up on their proper racks.

"I hate just sitting around," Shaak Ti said absently, dropping the last of the weapons into a cabinet. "I don't want to waste time. And besides, I get bored just sitting around. Don't get me wrong, going to the library and reading a good book is great, but I just can't sit still for longer than a few chapters."

Mace smiled and set both of his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I've never been a fan of doing nothing," he commented. "So, if you're ever feeling antsy, you're welcome to a lightsaber spar."

Shaak Ti smiled and walked over to the bench on the far side of the room. "Well, thank you, Mace," she said with a smile, picking up her bottle of energy drink. She put down half the bottle of lemon-lime flavored liquid before putting down the bottle with a gasp.

"Forgot to breathe?"

Shaak Ti gave Mace a teasing glare, then set down the bottle again and picked up the small towel next to it. She wiped the sweat off her face, dropping the towel again and going for the energy drink again. "Very funny," she said between sips. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Standard twelve-thirty."

Shaak Ti sighed. "Ahsoka is going to be grumpy," she muttered. "She'll be wanting lunch sometime soon. And, like me, she gets disgruntled when food is overdue to her."

Mace seemed amused. "Well, I'll leave you to clean up. In the meantime, should I get Ahsoka something to eat so she doesn't eat a light fixture?"

Shaak Ti laughed outright at this. Mace thought it was a vaguely reminiscent to bells: light and soft. _Pleasant to listen to,_ he thought. "Yes, please," Shaak Ti replied, still smiling. "Feed her chicken nuggets, or something. Just reheat the ones she shoves at you, because doubtless that is exactly what she will do the second you walk in the door. She is not allowed to reheat anything, because the last time I let her, she set a cookie on fire."

Mace's brow rose. "That takes skill and planning," he commented. Shaak Ti nodded.

"Which is exactly why she is not allowed to use any heat-generating appliance in the Temple except under express permission and supervision of me."

Mace smiled. "Well, I hope I qualify as responsible, because I am going to go heat something up for the little monster. Have fun down here."

Shaak Ti smacked Mace on the side of the arm with her towel as she walked by, throwing it over her shoulder and disappearing into the women's locker room. Mace sighed as he watched her go. She had looked so graceful with that electro-staff, orange body spinning and twirling and-Mace stopped himself. He couldn't even look at Shaak Ti the way h thought he was. _She's a friend, _he told himself. As if telling himself that would change the way he felt. He was beginning to think he was…maybe…maybe, just maybe, he was falling for Shaak Ti. He needed someone to talk to about this. 

Someone who would understand the difficulties of resisting attachment and the potential pitfalls of the opposite gender. Mace sighed and walked out of the room, walking back up the stairs to the apartment levels of the Temple, completely lost in his thoughts. He couldn't understand why now, of all times, he was being so paranoid about Shaak Ti. He knew that he had never had a problem before, with anyone-why her? Why now? He was so lost, he didn't even notice Obi-Wan falling into step next to him.

"Oh, sorry," Mace said, shaking his head. "Just thinking a little too hard."

"I could tell," Obi-Wan said lightly. "There was steam coming out of your ears."

Both men laughed at this, but Mace's good humor was short-lived. Obi-Wan seemed like the kind of person he could trust with this-he may as well give it a shot.

"Look, clearly, my mind is elsewhere. You know that. But what you don't know is why." Mace sighed, rubbing his sinuses. He could swear he felt a headache on the rise…oh, not now. Headaches meant swallowing pills, and that was never fun. And Mace had things to do! "Look, have you ever had a problem with…attachment? And no, not in the sense of getting attached to a Padawan-I think everyone gets that, to an extent. No, I mean like-attachment…to a woman."

Obi-wan raised a brow. "No, not really," he said slowly. "But I might be the wrong person to ask, I think I'm asexual."

"Ha-ha," Mace drawled. "Seriously."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "If you think you're falling in love, don't worry about it. Sometimes, people make themselves think they are doing something or something is happening to them because they worry too much about it actually happening. Just take a few minutes to meditate, clear your thoughts, and stop thinking about it. Chances are, you're just being paranoid."

Mace gave a sigh of relief. So, he wasn't alone! Obviously, if Obi-wan was giving this advice, he had run into this problem at some point or another, or someone he knew had. "Thanks," he said. "I have been kind of stressed lately, what with the war and all-"

"Yeah, we all are," Obi-Wan said dismissively. "It's natural. Besides, we're studs," he joked, elbowing Mace in the ribs. "We gotta worry about this kind of stuff, otherwise, we lose our edge."

Mace laughed, giving Obi-Wan a shove. Obi-Wan stumbled to the side, laughing as well, but sidestepped right back to Mace. "Alright, that was bad advice," he said, running a hand through his hair. "But seriously, stop worrying about it. Everything will clear up sooner or later."

"I'd prefer it sooner," Mace said, shaking his head. "Later could be any time between now and the time I die, and I don't want to be confessing love on my deathbed, only to realize that I can't even live long enough to see my love's face."

"Sounds like something Kit would say," Obi-Wan mused. "Has he been rubbing off on you?"

"Quite possibly," Mace replied. "Anyway, I need to go feed Ahsoka. She's been banned from any heat-generating appliances in the Temple for setting a cookie on fire, so I have to heat up some chicken for her."

"Have fun."

"Heat-generating appliances _are _fun. And apparently, Ahsoka thinks so, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

Sure enough, the second Mace walked into Shaak Ti and Ahsoka's apartment, the young Togruta was there, tapping her foot impatiently-at last, until she saw who it was who had walked in. Then she brightened and handed mace a package of food, which he accepted and promptly stuck it in the microwave. "So, how long did it take to set a cookie on fire?" he asked, standing in the kitchen area of the apartment. He was standing with his back to the counter, hands braced on it, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Only a couple minutes," Ahsoka said, suddenly happy again. "Once you get it in there, it's like, _kaboom!!_ But then Master Ti came in and killed me, and she said I wasn't allowed to use anything that generated heat that was designed to heat up food products, because I was too immature." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous, right? One cookie!"

Mace gave her a half-teasing, half-scolding look. "Anakin might agree with you on that one. But come on, you could have done a lot of harm with just one explosion."

Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes again. "I dunked it in the sink right away," she muttered. "Whatever. Hey, lunch is done!"

She pushed past Mace, grabbing her plate of what looked like leftovers from the microwave behind Mace. She sat down at the table and began eating right away, seemingly starved. "You'd think you never ate," Mace said in amazement.

"I'm a teenager," Ahsoka said through a mouthful of food, "we eat a ton. Help yourself to anything you find that doesn't have Master Ti's name on it. Chances are, she wants to shrimp in there and the apples…she likes those, so don't eat those. That's it, I guess."

"No worries," Mace said. "I ate already. But thank you for the offer. Hey, I got a question for ya."

Ahsoka glanced up, halfway done chewing what looked like a large chunk of chicken. Mace sat down at the table across from her, glancing back over his shoulder, as if looking for someone. In fact, he was checking the door through the Force. Shaak Ti wasn't too close. "Did Shaak Ti tell you where she was going when she left earlier?"

Ahsoka nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, she said she was going to train. Why?"

"I ran into her down there, and she told me to feed you. Fact is, she isn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous for another few days."

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's like trying to put a bridle on a wild kybuck," she sighed. "It's fairly impossible, and earns you a good horsekick to the face if attempted."

Mace snorted with laughter. "Ever tried?"

"Tried, and failed. Decided to quit before she re-arranged my face. Woke up, same time as her, raced to the bathroom, lost, and asked her why she was in such a hurry. Said she needed to get to the training rooms before a lot of people got there, otherwise her chance of finding an empty room were zilch. I told her she had been told to sit still for a while for a good reason, and she almost bit my head off."

Mace smiled at this. "Well, good place to surrender," he said, standing up. "Now, I am going to go now. If you need to heat anything else up, don't. Get Kit to do it." Mace winked at Ahsoka, whose eyes widened. Everyone knew that Kit would be the next guess after Ahsoka and Anakin to set something on fire in the microwave. But Ahsoka said nothing, and Mace left the room, just as Shaak Ti walked in.

"I missed anything important?"

**A/N: Originally, I had a fight for lunch, but that made it too long…review, por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shaak Ti glanced around the apartment, searching for signs of damage. "Wow, you didn't destroy anything," she said, sounding impressed. "I am genuinely surprised. Mace give you a shot of tranq, or something?"

Ahsoka grinned at her Master, swallowing a rather large mouthful of food. "Nope," she said. "I was just busy eating."

Shaak Ti sighed, shaking her head. She dumped her bag of clothes right inside her bedroom door, sitting down at the table across from Ahsoka for a moment. A slight exhale escaped her lips, and one hand came up to rub her sinuses. "I am so tired," she muttered, standing up again. One of Ahsoka's white brow markings rose in question at Shaak Ti's speech as compared to her course of action. Shaak Ti immediately went to the food, pulling out the very same shrimp and apples that Ahsoka had told Mace not to touch. She set each out separately, and then grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. She peeled the apple and began to munch on the skins as she cut the apple into slices, and then into chunks. Ahsoka watched in interest as Shaak Ti began dropping the chunks into the container with the shrimp in it, wondering just how good that actually tasted. Shaak Ti then closed the container again, shook it furiously, and then picked up her fork and promptly began eating. Ahsoka tipped her head to the side, accompanying the gesture with a shrug, and then returned to her own food. She was almost finished; it only took her another few bites to clear her plate. She quietly cleared her place, letting Shaak Ti eat in peace. But she couldn't resist coming back to the table and sitting down at her previous spot, resting her chin in her hands. She wanted to ask a few questions…

"Why are peoples so dumb?"

Shaak Ti paused before swallowing her food, staring at Ahsoka as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "As in what scenario?" she asked, taking another bite. Ahsoka shrugged.

"This entire war," she started slowly, "has been bugging me. I just can't stand it! It's as if something is, like, eating away at me, bothering me this entire time…like we're missing something totally, outrageously important, right under our noses."

Shaak Ti shrugged. "It's the dark side," she said. "It wants to throw us off guard, distract us. You can't let it. Then, the Sith will win. And then we'll all…well, it won't be pretty."

Ahsoka cocked her head curiously. "What were you going to say?" she asked. Shaak Ti shook her head, long lekku swinging gently with her motion.

"No, I was going to say we'd all die. But then I realized that maybe one or two people would survive, so it wouldn't be all of us, and then I realized that some people might be assumed to be dead, and may not be, and then-"

"Okay, thank you!" Ahsoka laughed. "I didn't ask for the thought process!"

Shaak Ti gave her a smile and stood up, getting to the border between the kitchen and the sitting area before speaking again: "I'm going over to Palpatine's office in a few minutes, so don't expect a whole lot of training today. We can spar later today, okay? Sorry, but that'll have to be it."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I'll live. I can just pull a Shaak Ti and sneak into a training room when I'm not supposed to be there!"

Shaak Ti gave Ahsoka a scathing glare and continued into the next room, calling over her shoulder, "I'll have Yoda come in and check on you if I can't trust you!"

Ahsoka seemed to shrink several inches, and a small, "Okay, I won't do anything stupid!" somehow made its way to Shaak Ti's montrals. She smirked in satisfaction and went to change her clothes. And shower again…she really wanted to get herself cleaner than locker room showers would allow.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Shaak Ti finally felt clean after a fifteen-minute long shower and a fresh set of Jedi robes. She pulled her boots on quickly, grabbed her lightsaber, and clipped it to her belt. She pulled her outer robe on over her robes, making it sure it naturally covered her lightsaber, but that the weapon was still in easy reach. "Alright, I'm heading out," she called to Ahsoka. The girl was lying on her bed on her stomach, a book open in front of her. Shaak Ti paused by the door, making sure Ahsoka had heard her.

"Okay, see you later," Ahsoka called back, glancing up from her book for a moment and giving Shaak Ti a small wave. Shaak Ti returned the gesture, murmuring a soft, "May the Force be with you," to her Padawan. Ahsoka returned the parting words, and Shaak Ti exited the apartment without further delay. She moved swiftly through the Temple, glancing around herself in confusion. There was hardly anyone there…Shaak Ti glanced around for something that would tell her the time, anything…well, she would just ask Jocasta. The old woman was walking past her as Shaak Ti gently laid a hand on her arm, inquiring as to the time. Jocasta told her it was six standard-around dinner time. Shaak Ti thanked her and continued on her way. Perfect-Palpatine was likely to be out of his office, and for a good deal of time. If Shaak Ti hurried, she could buy herself roughly a half an hour. She quickened her pace, reaching the hanger bay in minutes and hopping into an air speeder. She made it to Palpatine's office in another few minutes, and parked her air speeder discreetly behind the building. As she suspected, Palpatine's office was guarded by his red-robed sentries, each armed with a force-pike. Shaak Ti wasn't sure if a mind trick would work on them, but she decided it was worth a shot. She emerged from behind the corner, drawing their attention. The Force swelled up around her, seeking out the minds of each and every one of the Red Guards, and telling them that she was never there. Shaak Ti parted the doors to Palpatine's office with a wave of her hand, and smirked with victory. She was in! Now, for the moment of truth…she turned around, dark eyes scanning the room for a small figure with gray hair-

No one was in the room.

Shaak Ti gave a momentary hiss of satisfaction, then turned back to the door. She needed a warning if anyone was trying to get in…she then set her hand on the lock in the middle of both doors, twisting the lock itself until it was inaccessible from the outside. Shaak Ti could untwist it from her escape route, if she wished. She crossed the office itself in several long strides, and walked around the back of Palpatine's desk. Behind it was a large, comfortable chair, which Shaak Ti avoided. She didn't want to leave trace. She used the Force to open and close drawers, move objects and replace

them, and tried to avoid so much as breathing too close to anything. She knew that trace could be detected in one's breath, and thus tried to stay a decent distance away from everything she touched. Finally, the Togruta stood up straight and sighed with frustration. Nothing! She couldn't find anything that would give her a hint of maybe what Palpatine was doing. There was only one place she hadn't checked-under the desk. Shaak Ti sighed and dropped to her knees, squirming under the desk and lying down on her back. She moved her lekku out of the way and put her head back, surveying the underside of the desk. At first, it looked like the regular underside of a desk-smooth, flat, shiny surface, with nothing unusual about it.

Until that.

There was a small, round hole in exactly the center of the desk, like the emitter of a lightsaber. Shaak Ti squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at it. She sat up, confused as to the identity of the circle. But, upon taking a closer look, she saw that it was actually something embedded in the desk! She called the object into her hand with the Force-

A recording device fell free. Audio only.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened in elation at her discovery. This could contain vital information-vital to finding the Sith lord within the Senate! Shaak Ti glanced at the clock in the room-well, her time was almost up, anyway. She slid out from under the desk, sliding the small device into one of the pouches on her belt. She checked it to make sure it was off, and then closed the pouch.

Time to make her grand escape. Shaak Ti slipped out of the office the same way she had gotten in-using a Jedi mind trick, of course. She raced down the hallways, knowing that she had to get the recording device to the Jedi Council. They could extract the data it held, and possibly take some voice prints. From what Shaak Ti could gather, the device had been on for a while-if they were lucky, they could catch some mention of the Jedi, the Sith, and the war itself. Shaak Ti made it out of the office building in record time, leaping into her air speeder and flying back to the Jedi Temple at something resembling terminal velocity. _Ahsoka would be proud, _Shaak Ti thought wryly, taking an extreme nose-dive towards Coruscant's surface. She shot upwards again at the last second, ducking and weaving through traffic. She came to a skidding landing at the Temple, leaping out of the speeder just as quickly as she had leapt in, and she took off for the Council chamber. The Force screamed a message to every Council member Shaak Ti could call to mind, telling them to meet her in the Council chamber immediately. Mace and Kit came right out; Plo Koon, it seemed, was asleep, and Ki-Adi-Mundi arrived moments later. They all converged in the Council Chamber, surrounding Shaak Ti in a tight ring. The rest of the Council arrived shortly afterwards-it seemed someone had woken Plo Koon. The shriveled alien was half-asleep still, and he grumbled to Shaak Ti about waking him up. Shaak Ti waved him off, threatening him with her deadly fangs, and then walked over to her chair and sat down. The rest of the Council mirrored her, and Shaak Ti turned the volume up on the recording device. Her thumb crossed over to the "play" button, and a simple gesture depressed the button. Voices began to stream forth, the date before each entry. Shaak Ti recognized her own voice-this entry was from two days ago, when she had first gone to the Chancellor's office. She fast forwarded through their conversation, skipping to the next one. Voices began to play out, and Shaak Ti recognized the voice of Mas Ammedda, the speaker of the Senate. His and Palpatine's was a short conversation; nothing of consequence.

"Go to the next one," Mace pressed. Shaak Ti nodded and skipped ahead to the next exchange. This one started with Palpatine's voice, and then went to Mas Ammedda's again. Shaak Ti let the conversation play; it was another one. She could see the Council getting restless; they were wondering when something was going to come up. Shaak Ti wasn't sure herself what was going to play and when-but she knew that something was going to happen. She could feel the Force itself tensing, anticipating the moment-the conversation switched to the next one, and Shaak Ti found herself waiting with bated breath. She could feel it in the Force-this was it-!

An unknown voice issued from the recording device.

Shaak Ti's brow furrowed in confusion, trying to place the voice. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She should know this voice! From the looks on everyone else's faces, though, Shaak Ti wasn't alone. Mace looked like he was thinking very hard; Kit looked confused. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi had a few extra wrinkles on their foreheads, and Yoda looked pensive. "Listen closely," he advised, speaking slowly. "And come to us, the answer will."

Shaak Ti nodded, and the group fell silent again. More of the conversation played out, and Shaak Ti felt her pulse beginning to quicken.

"_Darth Tyranus, my plan has begun. The Jedi are becoming suspicious, due to what you told Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis. We must be wary of them. Draw their attention away from seeking me."_

Another voice answered-one that everyone recognized in an instant. _"As you wish, Lord Sidious. I will meet you here, in this section of The Works, again, then?"_

"_You may expect me."_

Mace felt like he was going to faint for a second. Dooku! Dooku knew exactly who Darth Sidious was, and was meeting with him quite comfortably! In the middle of Coruscant. Right…in…the…middle! This was an insult! Unless Sidious had done this on purpose…taking the recording device from Palpatine's office and recording the short exchange, and then putting it back. But then…it would have to be someone in Palpatine's inner circle. Mace found his breathing quickening, and he glanced around the circle. Shock was registered on each and every person's face, but some people looked angry. Shaak Ti looked like she was going to pass out; Mace stood up, walking over to her and taking her hand in his own. He gently took the recording device from her and switched it off. That was all of the conversation, anyway. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned. Shaak Ti nodded, putting her free hand over her eyes and sighing lightly with exhaustion. "It just never ends," she whispered. "It just never ends!" She stood up, fury suddenly alight in her eyes. She slid her hand out of Mace's, turning to face Yoda. "I will find out who this is," she growled. "As part of that mission you gave me to find out what Palpatine was doing? I will find out who is behind this." Shaak Ti turned almost a full one-eighty to Sassee Tiin, asking. "How fast can you fly an air speeder through Coruscant traffic?"

Sassee grinned. "Master Ti, I can fly an air speeder almost to the speed of light. Where do you need to be?"

"The Works," Shaak Ti answered. "Doubtless, we can find something there. Anyone else coming?"

"I will," Mace said, his voice suddenly leaping at the opportunity. Mace suddenly felt like smacking himself. "I can lead a group of clones, and maybe a few Padawans, and Master Ti can do the same. We'll split up there, and spread out to search."

Yoda nodded. "Then go, you may, Master Windu," he said. "Master Ti, objections, have you?"

"No, Master Yoda," Shaak Ti answered. "When should we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Yoda replied. "Late, it is. Tired, we all are. Get a good night's sleep, and we will about about tomorrow then."

Shaak Ti nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda," she murmured. The Council dismissed in a state of shock-no one could believe that Palpatine's inner circle would betray the entire republic to the Sith. Still, it nagged at Shaak Ti, begging her to ponder more the idea, to run a voiceprint analysis of the voices from the recording device-

"Master Ti?"

Shaak Ti shook herself, realizing that she was back in her apartment. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka," she said quietly. "Long day. Listen, tomorrow, I'm going to search The Works. We have a lead on the Sith lord controlling the Senate, and we're going to follow it. Would you like to come?"

"Duh!" Ahsoka cried. "Count me in!"

Shaak Ti smiled. "Well, then, get a good night's sleep, and we'll head out in the morning. See you then!"

Ahsoka bounded off to her room, happily going about getting ready for bed. Shaak Ti sighed. The innocence of a child…

She needed an Aspirin.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know: they don't have Aspirin in the Star Wars universe. But I don't know the equivalent, and it just sounds funny. Well, review, please. I am going to try to roughly conform this to canon, so go read Labyrinth of Evil by James Luceno. Very nice read. Well, goodnight all. –yawns-**


	7. Chapter 7

"This. Is. Disgusting."

Shaak Ti exhaled slowly, setting her orange hands on her slender hips as she took in the scene around her. They were at the entryway to The Works, a section of Coruscant that consisted of old, abandoned factories and other building that had long since been forgotten. Some Coruscanti believed that flesh-eating monsters inhabited the underground location-others believed it was a highway for illegal immigrants. Shaak Ti could honestly take either rumor and run with it pretty far. She turned to the commander of the small clone troops she was working with today; what was his name, Cody?

"Commander," she started, "when was the last use of this building? This one, that we're about to walk into…"

The commando flipped open a projector and began flipping through statistics on a touch-screen. "This one shows recent use of power," he said. "And so do a few others." He motioned to the columns of permasteel that were the chimneys. "They're still regurgitating smoke, so their power has been used quite recently."

Shaak Ti nodded, and stepped through the rusted, grimy doors of the first building, turning her head every which way to take a good look around. Probe droids raced around her head and past her body, seeking out any evidence they could use in their search for Sidious. Shaak Ti took long, slow steps forward, trying to catch something in her tall, curving montrals. But, for the most part, the building was silent. Except for the occasionally buzz of the probe droids, their own footsteps, and the click of weapons and equipment, the building _was _silent. And it was bugging Shaak Ti.

"I feel like something about to pop out from behind a corner and eat me."

The half-frightened, half-kidding voice of Ahsoka broke through Shaak Ti's thoughts. She gave Ahsoka a small smile and patted the top of her head, between her tiny horns. "If it eats you, I'll make sure to burn a bit of your favorite incense. Will you bequeath to me all your food?"

Ahsoka knocked Shaak Ti's hand off her head with a look of disgusted annoyance. "Shuddup," she muttered. "Just for that, I might refuse to die!"

Shaak Ti laughed and beckoned Ahsoka after her down a hallway. Several commandos, and a few other Padawans followed the Togruta Jedi Master's lead, and the rest followed Mace and his team. Mace had been strangely quiet the entire time, but Shaak Ti hadn't said anything. She figured that he was simply anticipating the finds they were going to make. But now, Shaak Ti wasn't so sure. He looked absent, and seemed startled when one of the clones spoke to him. Shaak Ti picked up the pace, refusing the look back. Mace could handle himself. She was just being paranoid. With this thought firmly in mind, Shaak Ti resumed her duty as a Jedi Master.

"Master Ti!"

One of the Padawans had stopped to point out a probe droid hovering over a seemingly-random space of the wall. "What?" Shaak Ti asked, brow furrowing. "It looks like the rest of the wall…what's so special about it?"

The Padawan, a boy of about sixteen, smiled at her and took the droid into hand. "Read it and weep," he said smugly, smirk never vanishing. Shaak Ti took the droid into her own hand, looking over the data read-out. One of the orange spots above her eyes rose in confusion; she looked thoroughly confused.

"Hidden door?" she repeated, handing the droid back to the Padawan. A dip of her head sent the rest of the people scurrying back behind her, and Shaak Ti's lightsaber leapt into her hand. "Only one way to find this out, then," she said. A blue blade flew free of the hilt, released by the touch of a switch. Shaak Ti gripped her lightsaber with both hands, drawing back the blade almost over her shoulder. She took a step back, and suddenly flung her body forward again. The laser beam was plunged straight into the wall, and Shaak Ti began melting away the durasteel and permacrete of the wall itself. Globs of molten steel began to fall to the floor, still smoking and smoldering. Shaak Ti threw all of her weight in one direction, twisting the lightsaber she held in her hands until the blue blade cut just a little deeper, just a little faster-! Shaak Ti worked at the wall for several minutes before she had cut a rough circle in the wall. She then switched off her lightsaber, clipped it to her belt, and stepped back again. She gathered her skirts and her robes in her hands, pulling them up to free her legs. She then took a running start, kicking out straight sideways at the last second. Her tall boots succeeded in meeting the wall, and the circle Shaak Ti had cut out fell-

Forward.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened, and she cautiously dropped her skirts, smoothing them out and brushing off dust from the permacrete. She pulled her comlink out of the pouch on her belt, linking to Mace's frequency immediately. "Mace," she started, "get over here. Fast."

OOOOOOOOOO

Mace heard the link from Shaak Ti almost immediately. He switched on his comlink and waited for Shaak Ti to come through. But the message was slightly odd and didn't give Mace much to go on. 'Get over here now?' What could she mean? "Come on," Mace said, motioning the commandos back after him. "Shaak Ti found something." The clones all followed without question, and Mace glanced at his comlink, searching for Shaak Ti's coordinates. Ah, good: she was close. Mace turned a corner and saw her, standing in front of a smoking hole in the wall, large enough for a good-sized adult human to get through doubled over. Mace stopped, and the clones stopped behind him. The Padawans in his group looked confused.

"What happened?"

Mace was sure he spoke for everyone when he asked Shaak Ti what had transpired, but Shaak Ti didn't answer immediately. Instead, she gestured him closer, stepping aside so mace could stare at the hole. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it: there was a corridor behind it! "The hell…?" he muttered. He shook his head once, and then Mace climbed through the wall. "Let's go," he said. "It's gotta be hidden for a reason."

Shaak Ti nodded, and motioned everyone else through. She decided to go in last, to make sure everyone got through. As Shaak Ti climbed through the wall, she could see clearly that the hallway had been recently used: its walls, floor, and ceiling were free of dust, and the illumination was perfectly well-kept. It was still in working condition, and the lighting in the ceiling was even free of cobwebs. Shaak Ti could pick up no sound at all, even in her ultra-sound-sensitive montrals. There wasn't a soul in the building-at the time.

"Check this out!"

Shaak Ti snapped back into that hallway, and hurried over to the commandos, Mace, and the Padawans that were gathered around something just around the corner. Shaak Ti took one last stride to meet them-

Only to meet a dead end.

One brow rose in confusion. "Care to explain?" Shaak Ti asked slowly, folding her arms across her chest. Mace gave her a smile that clearly said that he knew something she didn't, and was quite proud of that.

Another door opened with a wave of the Force.

Shaak Ti sighed. "Surprise," she said flatly. "Another hidden doorway."

"Another hidden doorway closer?" Ahsoka suggested. Shaak Ti sighed.

"Well, you get points for trying," she said, calling her lightsaber into hand. She kept it deactivated, but she felt much safer with the weapon in her hand. The two Togrutas proceeded after the rest of the group, and Ahsoka felt the need to pull up her hood. Shaak Ti also noticed that she had swiped a small blaster from…somewhere, stars knew where, and was jumping back and forth between walls, and leaping around corners with the blaster pointed straight out. Shaak Ti recognized it as a move from some ancient classic-what was it, some museum piece…oh, right! James Bond!

"Alright, double-o seven, take it easy."

Ahsoka seemed miffed at the reprimand, but stopped goofing off. Shaak Ti was quite grateful for that, but she could feel her nerves humming with anticipation. She had no idea what she would find the longer she kept going, and wasn't even sure she wanted to know. It was making her quite nervous to contemplate what she might be walking into.

The hallway opened up.

Shaak Ti found that her mouth went slightly slack with shock at the sight before her. The group of Jedi and clone troopers were suddenly standing on an open landing platform, with Coruscant's filtered sunlight spraying beams of light across most of the room. The landing platform itself was spotless, gleaming with polish. The droids were having a fit, picking up footprints, fibers, and other such pieces of evidence. But what shocked the team most was the ship sitting in the middle of the landing platform: a ship Shaak Ti knew all too well, as she watched it streak away from Geonosis's rocky surface, carrying the cause of the entire war…

"Dooku."

Mace spoke with a low, gravelly rumble, and Shaak Ti recognized the hidden anger there. So, he wasn't happy, either. Well, on the bright side, the ship might contain some evidence in regards to Sidious…

"Welcome, Jedi, to my den."

Shaak Ti's lightsaber was already humming in her hand. She had heard the footsteps and analyzed them, and knew who it was. There was only one person it could be. The Togruta turned to face Dooku, fully prepared to fight. She could the sound of another 

lightsaber activating; Mace. "Let me take him," she said smoothly, stepping in front of the group. "You can step in if I can't deal with him."

"We take him together."

Shaak Ti glanced back to see who had walked up to her. Ahsoka had stridden up to her, stopping at Shaak Ti's flank. "We make a great team," she said. "And I took Lyshaa with you." Ahsoka reached up and pulled down her hood, dropping her outer robe. She shook it down to the floor with a whip of her head, and stood next to Shaak Ti, glaring nastily at Dooku. "I don't believe we've met," she said coldly, giving Dooku a level, flat stare. "But I am Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of the Council member and jedi Master, the Togruta Shaak Ti. We hail of the same species, but not of the same clan. She has taught me well, and I am here to aid her in killing you."

"Fine words," Dooku commented, a bar of crimson light springing to life from a curved handle, "And your master has given you manners, as well. But has she taught you well in the art of the lightsaber?"

"We shall see," Ahsoka replied evenly, and her own blue blade broke free. Shaak Ti took a sideways glance at her Padawan.

"We go in one at a time. I'll go first. You go in on the right, and I'll take the left. He's a very accomplished fencer, perhaps even better than myself. Don't rush into this; keep your head; don't be hasty."

Ahsoka nodded and brought her lightsaber up to guard. Dooku drew a rapid X in the air-a Makashi flourish, and then a salute. Shaak Ti gracefully returned the salute, and then lifted her lightsaber above her head. She then spun around in several graceful circles, each carrying her closer and closer to Dooku. Finally, when she reached him, she swept her lightsaber down and across to meet Dooku's in a brilliant showering of light. Recognizing her chance, Ahsoka dove in with a swift overhand chop. Dooku swung free of Shaak Ti, bringing his lightsaber up in a graceful ark to bend Ahsoka's off to the side. He slid back, both hands outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Master Ti, I know of your reputation in the Order as a superior swordswoman. Please, do your best to show me your skills!"

"And Ahsoka, too," Shaak Ti said smoothly. "She'll b taking my place someday. She had potential, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes," Dooku said lightly. It sounded as if the two were having a friendly chat, walking down the hallways of the Temple. "She moves like you, and she has natural grace and talent with a blade. I would not be surprised if she made it to the Council."

Shaak Ti began circling around Dooku like a viper, lightsaber up in one hand and menacing the Count with the long blue blade straight out, like an extension of Shaak Ti's arm. Abruptly, her motion blurred, and the Force flared around her. A mighty burst of the Force itself flew outwards from Shaak Ti, blowing the Count backwards and sending him stumbling. He recovered quickly, but by then, Shaak Ti was all over him. Both red and blue flew back and forth in fans of light, spread by the crystals of a saber. The battle's speed was incredible: it was almost impossible to track each movement with the bare naked eye. Ahsoka found herself hanging back; her master looked like she was fine in the battle, and also that she was giving Dooku a good run for his money.

"Ahsoka, you're welcome to jump in if you feel like it," Shaak Ti inserted into a pause between blows. "Wherever you see an opportunity, please, feel free to exploit it."

Ahsoka nodded. Her eyes were still wide with shock. She had never seen a lightsaber battle that intense! Shaak Ti looked like a killer out there! The older Togruta stepped back from Dooku for a moment, allowing both herself and the Count to regroup. She dropped her outer robe from her shoulders; it pooled around her booted feet in a puddle of chocolate fabric with a soft whoosh as it met the polished steel of the landing platform's floor. Shaak Ti then stepped forward again, but this time, it was she who saluted the Count. "En guarde, Count Dooku," she purred, extending her lightsaber again. "And be prepared to die."

"You forget, master Jedi, that I have my ways of exiting this fair battle," Dooku countered, beginning another slow rotation. Shaak Ti and Dooku began circling each other now, but neither seemed ready to back down. Dooku jerked his head in the direction of the sloop, saying, "My ship awaits."

Shaak Ti gave a him a soft grin. "My apologies, Count, but if any of us get a hold of that ship, it's toast."

"I like toast!" Ahsoka chirped, coming up beside Shaak Ti again. "And I also like pudding…"

Shaak Ti looked confused for a moment. "And I like apples and shrimp," she said, spreading her arms. "What are you getting at here?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Nuthin', just like pudding."

"Of course," Shaak Ti mumbled. "The skill of myself, but the attention span of an ADD squirrel."

"Best work on that, master Jedi," Dooku commented from the side. "Getting distracted during a fight can mean your life."

"Speaking of such…"

Shaak Ti dove into the fight again, blue blade locking with Dooku's, only to break free again and meet it once more. Shaak Ti seemed to be perfectly matched with Dooku-it was like they were two halves of the same warrior. Back and forth, for what seemed like an eternity to everyone watching the fight, Shaak Ti and Dooku wove back and forth over the landing platform. Ahsoka found her breath picking up; Shaak Ti needed an advantage of some sort. But how? What could she use? Shaak Ti was skilled in armed and unarmed combat, but she couldn't do that well if her opponent was armed and she wasn't. Shaak Ti was also highly skilled with a double-ended weapon, and using two lightsabers at once…that was it!

"Master Ti!" Ahsoka called. Her master spared her a glance, using the Force to keep up with Dooku. "Catch!" Ahsoka flung her deactivated lightsaber at Shaak Ti, praying the weapon would make it. Shaak Ti caught it effortlessly, and activated the saber, all in one fluid motion. She brought it to cross Dooku's blade, and then uncrossed them, sliding the lightsabers across each other. As Dooku parried one blow, he was forced to dodge another. It was perfect! Shaak Ti was becoming the definite aggressor in the battle. Ahsoka knew her master had the advantage-but could she win it?

**A/N: Mwahahaha!! I leave you with cliffy!! : ) I know, I know: rip off ending. But, hey, if you review, you can see the rest of it!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dooku was starting to get worried as he and Shaak Ti battled it out across the shiny floors of the landing platform. While he himself was excellent with a blade, and had quite a reputation for being so, Shaak Ti had the same reputation-and also a reputation for being incredibly skilled with more than one blade, an electro-staff, a force-pike, and even her bare hands. And now she had more than one saber? This wasn't going to be pretty. Especially because, if Shaak Ti got tired, someone else would simply slide in and take over for her. Mace Windu was here, and undoubtedly, he would be next in after the Togruta. And then, most likely Shaak Ti's Padawan…during her little speech, hadn't she mentioned her name? Ah, yes-Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. She had proclaimed herself to be something great that had taken out Lyshaa in combination with her master. Well, the fact that she survived should tell him something. Dooku knew he needed to make his escape right about now-and flee directly to Lord Sidious. He needed to know how close the Jedi were to sniffing him out, and what his next course of action was going to be. Dooku disengaged from the battle for a moment, stepping backwards with his lightsaber held almost perfectly horizontally across his chest.

"Pardon me, Master Ti," he said politely, trying to just stay in one place for a moment to regain his breath, "how ever did you find this place to begin with? I believe my hiding place was flawless-"

"Nearly," Shaak Ti said, aiming a half-hearted strike at Dooku's legs. Dooku simply stepped back, using his lightsaber as a rudder to balance himself. "The probes detected the inconsistencies in the wall, and I burned it out. My apologies-I'm not paying for it."

Dooku smiled lightly. "My dear, I wouldn't dream of forcing such a burden on such a lovely young woman," he said. But his mind was elsewhere, searching for Mace Windu. He needed to keep an eye out for the next person to slide in for Shaak Ti. Even if it wasn't Mace, he needed to watch him, simply because he was dangerous. Wait…he wasn't anywhere in sight! And it smelled like burning metal…

Oh, no.

Mace was standing in front of his ship, lightsaber buried in the hood. Obviously, he was burning up the wiring, battery, and engine. It looked like he had hit the hyperdrive as well, from the showering of sparks and small _pop! _from the ship. They were lucky it wasn't a full-out explosion. Well, now he was stuck. So much for that. But, he had a backup plan. He had a landspeeder hidden within the wall; a flick of the Force would summon the vehicle, and with any stroke of luck, he could get out of this and slip through the Jedi's fingers again. Dooku nodded once. Well, then, summon one last burst of energy, throw them a curveball, and then fly. He certainly wasn't as young as he used to be, as far as energy went. But, no matter. He had the situation firmly in hand.

Shaak Ti suddenly rushed him again, blue lightsaber a shower of azure flames. Dooku's red lightsaber rose up to meet hers, and the two violently clashed again. Dooku fought her for a moment, but it was merely a distraction. He was sending out the Force in a nearly-invisible thread, aiming to trip the controls that hid his speeder. He needed to make his exit, and make it look like he had simply gotten bored. He couldn't let them see how old and weak he had become!

Ah, there it was. Dooku found the switch, and the doors to the hidden speeder opened. Dooku called the speeder to him with another tug of the Force, leaping back with a graceful back flip to disengage from Shaak Ti. "Well, Master Ti, you have been quite a lovely sparring partner," he said lightly, landing on the speeder in a standing position. He deactivated his lightsaber, returned it to his belt, and settled down across the speeder's seat. His hands fled to the controls, and the speeder's engine purred to life. "Well, then, ladies," he said, tipping his head in a mock gesture of politeness, "gentlemen." His foot slipped back, and the speeder flashed out of the open doorways. The Jedi's arms came up to their faces, shielding them from the dust and wind caused by Dooku's speedy exit. By the time even Shaak Ti had recovered enough to see what had happened, Dooku was long gone. The Togruta growled in frustration, but deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt once more. Shaak Ti turned to Mace, who was standing by the sloop as if lost.

"Search the ship," she instructed, looking down at the floor. Her hands set on her hips, and one foot absently kicked out at the floor. "Search for anything that could possible of use. Cody, call the Temple and ask them to send over a crew to pick up the ship. Another one of you, please check the ship for bugs, droids, and anything could hamper our investigation or give the ship away to Dooku again. I'm going to let Yoda know what we've found."

Mace nodded, and two clones rushed off immediately to do as Shaak Ti instructed. Shaak Ti got a strange sense of responsibility from her sudden take-over of the mission-maybe it was the way everyone suddenly seemed _afraid_ of her…Shaak Ti stepped away from the group a bit, fishing her comlink out from one of the pouches on her belt. She depressed the "send" button, linking to the Temple frequency, and waiting for a reply.

"What have you discovered, Master Ti?"

Shaak Ti gave a sigh of relief when Yoda answered. Less confusion for everyone. "We discovered Dooku's ship," she said. "The one he used to escape from Geonosis. But, apparently, we interrupted something, because we ran into Dooku himself. I fought him, but he got away using a hidden landspeeder we didn't know about. He's certainly getting old, or getting scared. He actually disengaged in the middle of the fight!"

A hum of thought was heard from the other end of Shaak Ti's comlink. "Difficult to comprehend, this is," Yoda said slowly. "Very well. Continue."

Shaak Ti pressed the "send" button again, allowing her voice to flow through. "We had to destroy the ship's engine in order to prevent Dooku from escaping into space, but most of the ship is still intact. I have Master Windu and some of the troopers taking care of the ship; checking for bugs, looking for explosives, anything of that nature. A call should be coming in soon, asking for a crew to come and pick up the ship, if it has not already come."

"Received, a call was," Yoda began, "only minutes ago, asking for a crew. Done well, you have, Master Ti. Resume our search tomorrow, we will. For now, return to the Temple. Send more Jedi with you tomorrow, I will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Shaak Ti said respectfully. "You may expect us within the hour. When will the crew come for the ship?"

"Within the hour."

Shaak Ti smiled slightly. "Well, then," she said lightly, "I will see you shortly." She switched off her comlink when she heard the conformational click of Yoda doing the same. Shaak Ti took the several steps back to the group, glancing at Ahsoka. The young girl had been strangely quiet from the time she had lent Shaak Ti her lightsaber. Which reminded her…Shaak Ti reached back to her belt, unclipping Ahsoka's lightsaber and handing it back to her. She gave Ahsoka a reassuring smile, and bent down slightly to meet her apprentice's eyes. "Hey, cheer up," she said. "You were a big help. I know you don't believe it, but you did very well throughout the entire battle. Sometimes, the best way to help someone is to just sit back and wait for them to ask." Shaak Ti gave Ahsoka another smile, straightening to her normal height. "Come on; perk up a little. Wanna go help tear apart the ship?"

Ahsoka seemed a bit happier after that. "Sure!" she said brightly. "But wait…I can't…literally tear it apart…can I…?"

Shaak Ti had to laugh. "Hate to say it, but no, you can't."

Ahsoka put on her best pout-face, but Shaak Ti only laughed again. "Sorry, kid, but that's not gonna work," she said. "Now go look for explosives. And don't set any of them off!"

"Aaaaaw!!"

Shaak Ti grinned nastily at her Padawan, showing off her rows of razor-sharp fangs. "Be nice, otherwise, you face the same fate as many of the wild beasts that attack Togrutas on Shili," she said, making sure that Ahsoka got a good look. Sure, the kid had the same smile, but it never hurt to try. Ahsoka's only response was a nearly-identical grin, with slightly smaller, but just as lethal, sharp, pointed teeth. She raised her hands in front of her, fingers bent like claws, and gave a last, defiant:

"Rawr."

Shaak Ti threw back her head, laughing hysterically. It took her a good four minutes of spasmodic laughing to calm down, and only then did Shaak Ti work herself out of the tangled, doubled-over mess of orange limbs and long, flowing Jedi robes. She wiped the tears from her eyes, shoulders still shaking with the intensity of her laughter. Shaak Ti was perfectly aware of the stares, both from the Padawans and the clones, but she ignored it and straightened herself out again.

"Stars help you, woman, if you do that again, I just might just keel over and die from laughter!"

Ahsoka grinned, flashed Shaak Ti another grin, and promptly walked into the ship, leaving Shaak Ti rather deserted on the landing platform. Shaak Ti shook her head, knowing that there were still a number of stares on her.

"Oh, you all look at me like I've just grown a second head," she snapped, waving the onlookers off. "Go back to your business. I'll live."

One of the Padawans shrugged, and walked around to the other side of the ship. The rest of the group slowly dispersed in a similar manner, and Shaak Ti found herself relatively alone. She gave a sigh of contentment, and then walked into the small ship, taking a quick glance around the ship to look for mace. The man was standing in the back, rifling through what looked to be a storage cabinet against the back wall. 

"Whatcha got?" Shaak Ti asked, peering over Mace's arms to see into the closet-like structure. Mace stepped aside, gesturing widely with his arms across his body, motioning her in. Shaak Ti stepped into the space where Mace was just standing, bending down slightly to better see into the closet. Her horns still cast a shadow, though, and Shaak Ti huffed with annoyance. Well, she would just have to deal. She couldn't exactly take them off, or move them. "Jeez," the Togruta muttered, sticking one hand in and pushing aside some junk. "It just looks like…spare parts," she muttered. "Well, have the droids analyze it back at the temple. If they can't find anything in something that looks suspicion, Obi-Wan has connections outside. He can probably find out."

Mace nodded, stepping back a bit more to allow Shaak Ti back out. "I was looking through the stuff, but I didn't see anything," he informed her, setting his large hands on his broad hips. "Nothing that looked like it had significance, anyway. Like you said, we can just send it to the processing droids in the Temple."

Shaak Ti nodded, stepping back a bit and then straightening from her slightly bent-over position. She dusted her hands off on her volumous skirts, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Let's head back to the Temple as soon as possible," Shaak Ti said slowly, trying to think things through as much as possible. "When the crew gets here, we load up the ship, and then, we head right back. During the Council meeting tomorrow, we brief the Council on what we have, get the results of all tests and analyses from the processing droids, and then we see what the rest of the Council has to say about he matter. Sound good?"

Mace nodded. He looked down the ramp of the ship, down at the polished floor of the landing platform. "Yeah," he finally said. "That sounds good." The distant hum of a hover-platform could be heard in the distance, and Mace glanced at Shaak Ti. "Crew's here," he offered.

Shaak Ti nodded and stepped out of the ship. "Come on," she called over her shoulder, from the foot of the ramp, "let's go get set up."

**A/N: Okay, everyone here should know from reading past chapters that I don't update a story without at least one review per chapter. I decided to give you guys this one, since I've gotten more than one review on past chapters, but I won't give you more than two more chapters without substantial reviews. Don't let this go; I see a lot of hits on it, and I get a lot of visitors. If you want to see more of this story, take two and a half minutes to review, otherwise, you'll never see it!!**


	9. Chapter 9

As Mace and Shaak Ti began to load up the transportation vehicle with the destroyed ship, Mace couldn't help but let his mind stray. Shaak Ti…she was perfect, in every aspect. She was easy-going, laid back, and yet adhered to the rules and, better yet, made them worth sticking to. She always gave everything one hundred and twenty percent of her effort, and she never backed down from a challenge. She would die for the Jedi, and her friends. She always knew when to be firm, and when to yield. She always knew when to lend a helping hand, and when to encourage independence. She seemed to have a natural intuition for when someone just needed a kind word, and she always gave it. Mace let out a wistful sigh. Why weren't Jedi allowed to love? It was a cruel, cruel world that they lived in, where even the smallest sign of affection was frowned upon, and emotion was considered forbidden.

"What?"

Mace shocked himself back to the present at the sound of a female voice from beside him. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Just…just deep in thought." There was a hum of affirmation from beside him, and Mace turned his head to see who it was. And, lo and behold, it was the object of his thoughts herself. Shaak Ti stood beside him, in reality shorter than him, but horns towering over his head, staring straight ahead with her arms folded over her chest.

"I understand," she said slowly, still staring into the distance. "But what I don't understand is…why are you so spacy all of a sudden? You never seemed to be 'lost in thought' this much in the past…" Shaak Ti's arms fell to her sides, and she turned to face Mace a bit more. "What's going on, Mace? Is something wrong?"

Mace sighed deeply. "If only you knew," he whispered. Shaak Ti's brow furrowed in confusion, but she held her silence for a moment. Mace set his hands on his hips, pushing back his outer robe. "Shaak Ti," he said slowly, "What would you say…if I told you…" Oh, how to phrase this?! Well, put it to her hypothetically, and see what happened. "Well, here's a hypothetical question for you. If one Jedi thought he loved another Jedi, but wasn't sure of it, should he tell the object of his interest?"

Shaak Ti's eyes seemed to soften, and her brow rose. "I would tell him not to worry about it, and just let everything come naturally," she said slowly. Her voice had suddenly turned frigid, like the winter season of Hoth. "What are you hiding?" This wasn't even a chill; this was a stony chill. Mace suddenly understood why few were crazy enough to stand in Shaak Ti's way: simply her glare could cut stone, and her lightsaber and piercing tongue only seemed to reinforce whatever lesson she might be teaching. Mace swallowed hard, and tore his gaze away from Shaak Ti. He found that he couldn't hold her gaze.

"Is this about Kit?"

Mace heaved a sigh of relief, disguising it quickly as a sigh of defeat. "Yeah," he said. "I-I think he's falling for that Twi'lek Knight-Aayla, I think her name is, and I'm worried about him. He's never been much of one to obey rules…"

Shaak Ti nodded, and her eyes seemed to melt into their usual, coal-black softness. "Yeah, I noticed the two of them getting close," she commented. "But, such is the will of the Force. Let it play out, and counsel Kit if he asks you to do so. But, other than that, leave hem to each other. The Force and Yoda's gimer stick will handle the rest."  


Mace smiled, and offered Shaak Ti a small laugh. "Well, thank you," he said, turning and walking away from her. She always knew! How did she always know?! Was it the Force? Was it her montrals? How did she always know?! Mace sighed, and boarded the ship that would take them back to the Temple. Shaak Ti stepped on a few minutes later, and motioned the pilot off the ground. As the ship lifted off, Mace noticed how packed everyone was-more precisely, he noticed how close Shaak Ti was. He could hardly breathe with her presence…it was like the scent of a stick of incense, light, yet incredibly strong. Mace could feel himself falling over her spell, and gripped at the side of the ship's open platform to keep his balance. As the ship lifted off, however, Mace would need the side for balance more than ever. The old clunker of a ship shuddered, groaned, and heaved itself up, but with quite a bit of turbulence. There was a collective cry of surprise from the passengers, and everyone seemed to grab something as the entire ship seemed to tilt sideways.

Shaak Ti grabbed Mace.

The two immediately blushed, and Shaak Ti began looking around for something else to hold onto. Unfortunately, there was nothing else. She sighed mentally and settled for keeping one hand on Mace's arm until the ship stabilized again-somewhat. There was no telling what the old junker would do next. Mace and Shaak Ti tried to avoid meeting each other's eyes for the mot part: every time they did, it seemed that flush anew would light their faces. And it was drawing quite a few stares, what with the obvious discomfort between the two. Shaak Ti couldn't say a word: being so close to Mace suddenly seemed to suck the air from her chest, leaving her breathless. Shaak Ti couldn't understand it.

Ahsoka managed to scare Shaak Ti just about snotless by tapping her on the shoulder.

Shaak Ti gasped, jumped, and spun around. "Don't do that!" she scolded, turning around slowly and shaking her head. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Ahsoka seemed to smirk like a she-demon. "Maybe," she said, dodging the question. "But, hey, when we get back to the Temple, can you show me some of the moves you used on Dooku? That was so cool!!"

Shaak Ti smiled, gently patting the top of Ahsoka's head. "Some other time," she promised. "Right now, I'm tired and…" Shaak Ti paused, and Mace could feel her eyes boring into the side of his skull. "I have some business to take care of," she said softly, turning her gaze mercifully away from Mace. One of Ahsoka's white markings rose, clearly indicating her skepticism, but she said nothing, wisely holding her tongue and curbing the risk of invoking Shaak Ti's infamous rage.

The rest of the ride passed on something resembling the most awkward trip of Ahsoka's life. Shaak Ti and Mace refused to even look at each other, and Ahsoka finally shoved herself in between them and offered to make dinner for the both of them. Mace said that he would eat at his own place, and Shaak Ti said that she would cook. Ahsoka, aware that she had just made the situation even more awkward, slunk off to socialize with the more…_friendly _passengers on the ship. She began talking to one of the Padawans standing on the opposite side of the freighter, leaving Shaak Ti and Mace relatively alone.

Neither spoke until they reached the Temple.

Yoda met them on the landing platform, both hands on top of his cane, hunched over the gimer stick, but with his head up and looking slightly alive. Shaak Ti jumped off the ship even before it landed, and approached Yoda through the wind of the landing. "We seized the ship without any trouble," Shaak Ti began. "There were no tracking devices, explosives, or anything of that nature discovered on the sloop. We loaded it up, and took it right back here."

Yoda nodded in approval. "Good," he said. "Good…now, return, will you, to The Works to further search the premises for evidence of the Sith?"

Shaak Ti nodded. "I was planning on going back tomorrow," she replied. "I was going to bring more clones, and a few more droids. Most likely some probe droids, and certainly some analyzing droids. I want to go back and look for evidence of a person who isn't Dooku who might be meeting him there, or maybe also uses the same facilities. Maybe someone who also uses the place will know something."

Yoda nodded once. "Sounds good, that plan does. Is Master Windu going tomorrow, also?"

Shaak Ti shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "If you would excuse me for a moment, I would ask him."

Yoda nodded again, and Shaak Ti bowed slightly in respect. Then, she turned and jogged over to Mace, who was instructing the ship's crew on unloading the now-destroyed sloop. "Look, Mace, we can talk about what happened up there later," Shaak Ti hissed, "But for now, I need to know if you're coming to The Works with us again tomorrow."

Mace nodded. "I'm coming," he said. "And maybe we can bring Kit, and maybe Ki-Adi-Mundi. That head of his could come in handy. Anyway, if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

Shaak Ti nodded once, and then walked rather quickly back to Yoda. "He said he would be coming, Master Yoda," she informed the shriveled little alien. "And, would it be alright if we brought along maybe Ki-Adi-Mundi or Kit Fisto? We were thinking someone of their skills would be instrumental during our investigation."

Yoda nodded. "Ki-Adi-Mundi will go with you," he said slowly. "Better suited, he may be, for this mission. Now, to the analysis labs, I will take the ship. Dismissed, you all are. Thank you for your help, I do."

Shaak Ti bowed as Yoda walked away, then straightened and walked back to the ship, searching for Ahsoka. She found the young Togruta eagerly helping out with the unloading of the ship; several Jedi who served as the Temple's mechanics, including Anakin, were unloading the ship, transferring it to a hover pad, and taking it down to the labs. Ahsoka saw Shaak Ti coming, and immediately, her mouth opened to beg Shaak Ti to stay. Shaak Ti held up a hand, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "Before you say anything," she started, pausing for dramatic effect. Ahsoka's face fell, and she turned away from Shaak Ti in disappointment.

"You can stay."

Ahsoka suddenly brightened a thousand times over. A smile broke out across her face in a broad grin, and she ran over to Shaak Ti, throwing her arms around her waist in a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, a million times, _thank you!!"_ Shaak Ti laughed, and Ahsoka stepped back.

"Just be back for dinner," Shaak Ti said, still laughing a bit. "Keep an eye on the time, and do whatever you're told, okay?" Shaak Ti waited for Ahsoka's nod, and then waved her off with a flick of her fine-boned hand. Ahsoka ran off again, throwing herself right back into the midst of the process. "Anakin?" Shaak Ti called. "Just a quick word, if you please?" Anakin stopped what he was doing, walking right over to Shaak Ti and politely bowing out of respect for his superior.

"Yes, Master Ti?" he asked, upon straightening up to look Shaak Ti in the eye. The Togruta was just above eye level with the Jedi knight-she was surprised at how fast Anakin had grown up. He must have hit a growth spurt…Shaak Ti set her hand son her hips and instructed Anakin:

"Just keep an eye on Ahsoka for me, okay? She likes you, and really looks up to you. Be a good role model, and make sure she gets back to my apartment by standard…I guess six thirty is a good time. That gives you about two hours. Can you do that for me, please?"

Anakin nodded. "You have nothing to fear," he said calmingly. "She'll be an angel, I don't doubt. I'll do my best to teach her without having her brain explode."

Shaak Ti smiled. "Thank you, Anakin," she said, and turned away from the young man. As she walked into the Temple, she gave a sigh of relief. That gave her two hours in which to find an opening and talk to Mace. She needed to strike while the iron was hot, and Mace was willing to talk as well. And before they both had time to make up excuses…Shaak Ti sighed, and headed back to her apartment.

Oh, no. Not a stress headache! _Noooooooooooooooo!!_

**A/N: Nine reviews! ZOMG, I love you all!! : ) Please keep up the good work-especially you, bob. Your reviews always make me laugh and put me a good mood. : ) Thank you everyone!!** **Keep it up, or next chapter goes bye-bye!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"And, as the concluding topic of today's Council meeting, Master Ti, we have some news for you."

Shaak Ti glanced at Mace, who had made the announcement, and then at Yoda, who seemed slightly anxious. It was unusual for the shriveled little alien to be so antsy, so Shaak Ti was interested to know what was going on. Kit also looked slightly intrigued; but, then again, Kit rarely payed attention during the Council meetings. He was notorious for either sleeping through the meetings, or just skipping them. Shaak Ti wasn't surprised that he seemed like the last to know, like her.

"Wish for you to take on a new Padawan, we do," Yoda said, after no one else spoke up. "Re-assign Ahsoka, we feel we must."

Shaak Ti's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, why?" she asked. "Have I not done a good job in training her?"

"Too good," Mace said slowly. "Now that she can handle herself, we feel that she can be reassigned to a new master-or Knight, in this case."

"We feel that Anakin Skywalker could use a Padawan, to help him let go of his persistent problem with attachment," Ki-Adi said. "And, he needs something to ground him, and teach him responsibility. Since you have trained Ahsoka so well, she can tolerate and handle well a few mistakes from her mentor."

"Will they get along?" Shaak Ti questioned, leaning forward and bracing her elbows on her knees. Her hands folded, and she continued: "Anakin's and Ahsoka's personalities seem like they would clash pretty violently. And didn't Anakin say he would never take a Padawan?"

Kit offered a small smile. "I get it," he said. "This is to show him who's boss! Nice one, Master Yoda."

Yoda gave Kit a sharp glare. "Careful, you must be as well, master Fisto," the ancient master warned. "Otherwise, give you a Padawan, I will."

Kit sighed. "Ah, and I have lost the battle," he said dramatically. "Well, I concede defeat. And so, you were saying?"

Yoda "hmphed," in annoyance, but said nothing further on the matter. He knew Kit wouldn't take him seriously, anyway. "Master Ti, found a new Padawan for you, we already have," he said. "She is a Twi'lek twelve years of age, and she is looking forward to becoming your Padawan. Admired you for years, she has. Her name is Electa Semperium."

Shaak Ti's interest had been caught. A new Padawan? And this one sounded much less…well, it sounded like she wouldn't keep Shaak Ti on her toes as much. "When will I meet her?" Shaak Ti asked. Yoda offered a small smile.

"Waiting outside for you, she is."

Shaak Ti exhaled slowly. "Alright, then," she said. "If that's all…?"

Yoda nodded. "Over, today's meeting is. Dismissed, you all are."

Shaak Ti was the first to stand up, and Yoda was the last. Everyone murmured their own goodbyes, and they all filed out at their own pace. Shaak Ti was the last one out; she stood in the room for a moment, taking a deep breath and straightening herself out. Finally, she walked out of the Council room, the doors swishing shut behind her. As she walked out, she caught sight of a young Twi'lek sitting next to the door, looking downcast and almost depressed. Shaak Ti made a mental note to find out what was wrong, once she and the young girl had a proper introduction. "Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to the girl. She couldn't help but look concerned as she did so: the girl was sitting on the floor, head down, staring at her outstretched feet with her hands folded in her lap.

"Yeah," she said. "Kind of…" She looked up, and suddenly seemed to be startled. "Master Ti-! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…!" The girl jumped to her feet, and Shaak Ti stepped back. "I'm your new Padawan, Master Ti. My name is Electa; Electa Semperium." Electa dropped into a deep, formal bow, rising again slowly to meet Shaak Ti's eyes. "Master Yoda told me I was to go with you, and train with you…"

Shaak Ti nodded, slightly in shock. "Of course," she said, taking in the girl's full appearance. She was wearing a long brown skirt, parted down both sides at the knee. She was wearing knee-high boots, and a sleeveless black top. A utility belt rested across her hips, holding several pouches and her lightsaber. She wasn't extremely tall: the top of her head barely reached Shaak Ti's collarbone. She was gray in color, and her lekku were abnormally long: they almost reached her rump. Shaak Ti finally shook herself, and took a step sideways.

"Come," she said. "I need to let my current Padawan know what's going on…"

Electa nodded, and eagerly rushed to Shaak Ti's side. She walked beside the Togruta as she led her to the apartment Shaak Ti was currently living in. Ahsoka answered the door at Shaak Ti's gentle knock, and a look of confusion soon glazed her face as she caught sight of Electa. Shaak Ti took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say.

"Master Yoda came by and let me know, but I still expected someone..."

"Older?" Electa offered. She smiled, trying to get on Ahsoka's good side. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Ahsoka nodded and stepped aside, saying, "Come on, you two. We need to figure out what's going on! And besides, Master Ti, you need to make me dinner. It's already six, and I can't make pizza, or anything!!"

Shaak Ti felt a sad smile come across her face. She was going to miss Ahsoka, but she had to let her go. It was time to move on. "Ahsoka, I'm definitely going to miss you," she said, stepping into her apartment and gesturing Electa in after her. Ahsoka closed the door, and the two Togruta continued in ahead, Electa tagging along behind. "But I think that you'll do well with your new master."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka said. "Well, he's cool, and all, but…"

"But what?" Shaak Ti asked, looking down at her young charge. Ahsoka's head lowered slightly. Shaak Ti sighed. She was almost one hundred percent certain that she knew what was going on at the moment. "He's not me. You're worried you won't get along. You're worried he might not understand you, as a growing young girl. You don't know what he'll be like; how he'll look at you, how he'll train you, if he'll be sympathetic, and so on and so forth…?"

Ahsoka merely nodded. There was still something else, nagging at the back of her mind…

"You'll miss me."

There it was: Shaak Ti caught the slight, affirmative bob of Ahsoka's head as she nodded, ever so slightly. Shaak Ti smiled gently, knowing that it was best to simply tell Ahsoka the truth. "I'll miss you, too," she said, "But you need to let go. A Jedi does not suffer attachment. Don't think that it's easy, and you're weak: quite the opposite. Ahsoka, you are a strong, independent girl; you'll do fabulously as Anakin's new Padawan. You might even teach him a thing or two." Shaak Ti smiled at Ahsoka, patting the top of her head-right between her horns. "I believe in you. Don't prove me wrong!"

Ahsoka smiled, seeming much more encouraged. "Thanks," she said softly. "I guess…"

"Tomorrow is when you leave," Shaak Ti said. "Worry about goodbyes then. Master Yoda is sending you on a mission to give Anakin some information, so you'll break it to him then. For now…how about your favorite dinner?"

"Microwave pizza and applesauce?"

"Go for it."

_"Yes!"_

Electa cringed, and gingerly poked at her lekku. "I think something broke in there," she muttered. Shaak Ti smiled.

"You'll get used to it."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ahsoka stood at the door, a large bag with her clothes in it slung over one shoulder and a much smaller bag of her belongings in the other. Such consisted of several sticks of incense, a stuffed teddy bear, her lightsaber, a few tools for around-the-apartment jobs, and a few other such items. Shaak Ti and Electa were standing awkwardly next to each other, each trying to find the right thing to say. It seemed nothing would make the moment any easier to bear, but it was worth a shot.

"Well…" Shaak Ti started, "Ahsoka…I'm gonna miss you. I'll try to stop by and say hi every now and then…okay?"

Ahsoka nodded. She began chewing on her lower lip, looking down and shuffling her feet a bit. "Well…see ya…"

Shaak Ti nodded, and Ahsoka slowly opened the door. She stepped outside, and the door softly closed again. Shaak Ti sighed, walking back into the apartment. She could hear the voice of Yoda outside the door, and then Ahsoka's. Then, the voices slowly faded, and Shaak Ti knew they were gone. She walked into the kitchen, sinking down into a chair at the table with a long, slow exhale. She let her right arm flop down to the table's smooth, shiny surface, and the other she used to prop up her head. The older Togruta let out a small sigh, and she began tapping her long-ish nails on the table. Electa watched her for a moment, concerned, before walking over to Shaak Ti and sitting down with her.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Sooner or later," Shaak Ti grumbled. "Just give me a tub of ice cream, a really big spoon, and a little time, and I'll be fine."

Electa offered a small smile, and leaned forward, onto the table. "You want chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?"

"I like chocolate."

Electa laughed, and Shaak Ti couldn't help a small smile. "Come on," she said, standing up again. "I want to spar with you."

One of Shaak Ti's brows arched. "Why?" she asked. But, despite her apparent lack of interest, she sat up a bit, and her other arm fell from her head to the table to rest just behind the other one.

"I want to show you what I can do," Electa said. "I want to make sure you know what you're getting into with me, and also, I want to know what you think of me."

Shaak Ti sighed, but stood up and offered Electa a small smile. "Fine," she said. "But I warn you, Makashi ad Ataru form a deadly combination."

Electa smiled. "Soresu," she said lightly. "Nothing too fancy. Bu I wanted to learn Makashi, so getting placed with you was probably a good thing."

Shaak Ti motioned Electa after her, and headed or the door. "Come on," she said. "Training room is probably better for a lightsaber spar."

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaak Ti walked through the door to the training room, armed with only her lightsaber, her brain, and the Force. Electa walked through after her, pausing to wait for Shaak Ti as the Togruta flicked on the lights. Then, the two proceeded into the room, the heavy doors closing behind them both with a slam. Shaak Ti walked into the room, stopping in the center and waiting for Electa. The young Twi'lek moved a bi more slowly, looking around and getting her bearings in the room. The room was huge-the ceiling must have been forty feet up, and vaulted, to boot! The entire room was the size of a standard gymnasium, and shaped like one, too. Shaak Ti stepped back a bit as Electa moved into position, taking her lightsaber from her belt and dropping her outer robe. "Do you know the proper salute for the Makashi style?" Shaak Ti asked, igniting her lightsaber.

"I think so," Electa said, taking her own lightsaber into hand. A blue blade sprang out, and Shaak Ti proceeded with the formal Makashi salute. Electa returned it, although somewhat haltingly, and Shaak Ti credited her with a smile.

"A little rocky, but we'll fix that by the end of this week. And now-" Shaak Ti dove right into the battle, blue blade swinging left, right, up and down with deadly accuracy. Electa's Soresu was serving her well to block Shaak Ti's attacks, but she knew her master was holding back. She was certain that if Shaak Ti fought at her full potential, she would have already lost the fight. "Come on!" Shaak Ti said, motioning her new Padawan forward. "I'm holding back so you can show me your skills! Attack me!" Electa's eyes narrowed in determination, and she leapt forward, suddenly invigorated with strength anew. Shaak Ti would occasionally make a mental note to herself-help over-swing, correct hesitation in the underhand chop, re-arrange double strike…Electa was doing well, but Shaak Ti knew there was room for improvement-and a new style. After several minutes of non-stop sparring, Electa was breathing hard, and her steps were growing weary. Shaak Ti, on the other hand, had hardly broken a sweat. She Finally dove in, pointing her lightsaber straight at Electa's chest and pronouncing: "Dead." Electa held up her hand sin defeat, smiling as she did so and deactivating her lightsaber.

"Obviously, I won," she said, and Shaak Ti stepped back, blue blade racing back into the lightsaber's handle. "But you did extremely well. I think I have an idea of your skills now. Don't worry; we'll spar maybe four times a week? Just to keep things interesting. Don't worry-you'll get your share of action."

Electa smiled to herself, secretly teeming with elation. She had seen Shaak Ti smiling! Maybe…maybe there was hope for her and her new master after all…

The door opened, and mace Windu walked through.

Shaak Ti froze in her tracks.

**A/N: Cliffy! Big one coming up…review, or you never see it!! The next chapter is going to be KILLER!! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mace!" Shaak Ti cried, obviously surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until later-"

"I couldn't wait," Mace said softly, letting the door close behind himself. "Just couldn't get it off my mind…" He glanced at Electa, and then at Shaak Ti. "Is she allowed to hear this?"

Shaak Ti sighed. "Don't think so," she said. "Electa, would you please…leave us? Master Windu and I have…some talking to do. A bit of a misunderstanding, and I don't want you getting the wrong idea. So, could you please head back up to our apartment, shower, and just sit tight for a little while? This shouldn't take too long…"

Electa nodded, heading off towards the locker room. "I'll just grab my stuff and be on my way," she said, darting into the locker room. She was back in seconds, a duffel bag with clothes and shower supplies in it. "See ya back up there, master."

Shaak Ti waited until the door had firmly slammed, and then turned back to Mace. "Look, we can't be," she hissed, in a sharp, hushed whisper. "I can't love you, you can't love me, it's just not possible! We can't do this! We'll be expelled from the Order-!"

"Master Ti, please-!" Mace paused, recognizing how bad that sounded. "Shaak Ti," he corrected, "Please. I'm sure of this…I've been trying to leave it alone, but it just won't go away. You're absolutely perfect, in every way, and I can't help but wonder if you've ever done anything wrong in your life."

"Of course I have," Shaak Ti said slowly, looking down at her feet. "Plenty of times…"

Mace sighed, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up. "My point is, even if we don't go for it, I just want you to acknowledge it…I just don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you because I don't like you, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I feel the same way."  
Mace stopped right in his tracks, shocked. "You…you do?" he finally managed to choke out, staring at Shaak Ti. The Togruta slowly nodded, setting her hand son Mace's shoulders.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for the longest time," she said. "I just wasn't sure what was going on…and then it hit me, when we ran into it each on the transport. Well, fell into each other. I realized it, and tried to fight it. But then you talked to me, and I…I just couldn't hide it anymore. From you, from anyone around me, even myself. I just needed to tell someone..." Shaak Ti shook her head sadly. "What kind of fools are we, who fall in love?"

_I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
It ain't the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Mace shrugged. "I dunno, but we're pretty damn stupid."

Shaak Ti laughed, stepping closer to Mace. The human male carefully placed his hands around her waist, stepping closer to her and looking down. While Shaak Ti's tall, curving montrals gave her an extra foot and a half to add to her height, she was, in reality, average in height. Shaak Ti looked down, then shook her head-tail off her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Mace's neck. "Look," she started. "I know we both want this, but it's just not going to be like that…it'll be so hard, hiding it. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Even if we just acknowledge that we love each other, it'll be enough for me," Mace said softly. "Because then I'll know that I'm not crazy, I'm not stupid, and I've got a shot."

Shaak Ti smiled. "Well, if you want to, I suppose it'll be okay…"

"Two Council members," Mace mused. "Aren't we a disgrace?"

"We're awful."

A silence fell between the two, and Shaak Ti found herself blushing. Mace turned his head away, aware of the awkwardness of the situation. He finally worked up the courage to look into Shaak Ti's eyes: dark, black, and seemingly endless, they were like a pit of pure soul, made from heaven and forged into obsidian form. Mace found them sucking him in, drawing him closer and closer and closer-

Their lips met.__

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

Fireworks exploded in both of their minds, and Shaak Ti found her eyes widening in shock. She stiffened with the shock of the moment, but the relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Mace pulled her closer, drawing her up to him and deepening their kiss. When the two finally parted, it felt like it was a world that had passed between them.__

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation;  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

"Is this was love felt like?" Shaak Ti whispered, stepping closer to Mace. The man shrugged.

"I dunno, I just read the sappy books."

Shaak Ti smiled, and she felt her feet beginning to move. Imaginary music played in both of their minds, and slow circles began to be traced over the floor. A flick of the Force triggered a radio, and soft music began pouring out. A delicate, sweet, dangerous dance they wove together, flying across the floor inelegant swirls, loops, and circles. Shaak Ti felt her skirts flying around her legs, and realized that this one dance, this one sweet, fast, spiraling dance that she and mace shared, was going to last 

forever. The natural grace of a Togruta flowed through her way, feet as light as the air itself. Shaak Ti seemed to barely skim the floor, hardly touching the polished floor of the training room as she and Mace flew across heaven. Nothing could break this eternal bond: nothing. Ever.__

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation;  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And nothing did break their bond. Shaak Ti and Mace were married in a private ceremony, with only Electa to witness the ceremony. It was a bitter-sweet day for all three Jedi: they all now had a major secret to hide, and it wasn't going to be easy. But, if love didn't always win, it wouldn't be a story. And thus, the tale of a Togruta and a hum falling in love and getting married, and living happily-ever-after comes to a close. A forbidden love, sprung from the fountain of bliss and ignorant fate, comes to a breaking point. The book's cover is shut; the movie's credits appear onscreen. The theaters empty-the song fades out. The last note is held, seemingly forever, before ending, and it is finally broken.

Unlike young love.__

'Cuz I'm in Love with you  
I'm in love with you  
'Cuz I'm in love with you  
And I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

**A/N: And…yay. Ending. So corny…I have got to stop watching movies. Although, I like the last paragraph, about the endings in life. That I thought came out nice. Well, please review and let me know how it turned out. I hope you all liked it!! : )**


End file.
